Star Fox: The new Kid
by Viable-Solution
Summary: When Daniel Kariniemi wakes up on the Great Fox he is forced to fight a mental battle on proportions that no one can understand. And is also forced to make decisions that could change both Earth, and Corneria. 1 year before lylat wars. Rated T.
1. The New Kid

The New Kid

_**Daniel Kariniemi walked **_down the street with his duffel bag slung over his left shoulder and his guitar slung over his right. He was an orphan, at least since he was twelve. He was fourteen now, it may not seem like a long time to a normal person with a family. But they haven't lived two years without any one to take care of you. Daniel had not wanted to stay with any relatives, simply because he didn't want to become a burden.

Daniel was a boy about 5' 8'' with spiky blond hair, and Hazel eyes. He wore a hoody with _Fox_'s symbol on it, under that he wore a plain red T-Shirt. He wore Baggy Tan cargo's, and had gray/black shoes.

Then Daniel finally got to his destination. His friend let him stay in his apartment for a week. Today was the last day of that agreement. Daniel didn't eat, or anything, before he went into his bedroom. He was so worn out that he just laid down on his bed and let sleep take him.

_**Daniel moaned as **_he began to wake up, his head was just screaming at him to stay still. But of course he didn't When he did he was surprised to see a Cerulean furred Fox standing over him.

"WHOA!" he yelled as he rolled off of the bed.

"who are you!" he asked backing off a few feet.

"my name is Krystal" she said bowing slightly "what is your name, and how did you get here?" Krystal replied

"my name is Daniel, Daniel Kariniemi" he replied getting back up on his feet.

He looked at Krystal, in a way she was very beautiful. She gave off a radiant glow that was strangely appealing. But he was a human and she was a fox. All of a sudden he got a strange smell going on. Then he noticed a familiar smell. He walked over to his bag wobbling a little as he went on because of his headache. He looked through and found a shirt that he had taken when his dad passed away. He then saw a shiny object and found his grandfathers dog-tags. He put them on and looked back at Krystal.

But what was really weird was that he never had such a sensitive sense of smell.

"so your Daniel huh?"came another voice from the door.

Daniel looked at who was there and was surprised to see a regular furred fox standing in the doorway. He was wearing a gray jacket and had white boots and green pants, as well as a green undershirt.

"yea what about it?"

"I was just agreeing with Krystal" he said taking a step forward "how exactly did you get on my ship?"

"listen I don't know where I am but I sure as heck know that its no ship!" he replied.

"guess again" said the newcomer pointing behind Daniel.

Thats when he finally knew something was wrong.

_**Fox McCloud watched **_Daniel look himself over. He arrived with some weird cloths, some very baggy pants, a Red Shirt, with a symbol on it, and a sweat shirt with a hood on it, with yet another symbol. They had removed his shirt and sweat shirt to see if there was any injury but didn't go any further than his waist. Fox didn't even like him, but he had a few bad experiences concerning a Wolf. So he turned and walked away.

_**Daniel was weirded **_out. He was completely covered in the fur of a gray wolf. He was also overcome with enhanced smell and hearing, but he eventually got used to it. But at least he knew why his head was screaming in pain. He put on his shirt and managed to get Krystal to give him a tour of their ship.

"so wheres...Fox?" asked Daniel

"he's out with Falco in the Arwings" replied Krystal.

Just as she finished talking Fox got on the speakers.

"_Daniel get your tail down to the control room now!"_ he yelled,

"well lets go see what Mr. Fox wants from me" Daniel said as sarcastically as possible. He put on his hoody and walked to the control Room. When he got there he saw Fox and a blue feathered bird sitting next to him. As Daniel looked at the bird he noticed that he had a distinctive red around his eyes.

"what happened? And who are you?" Daniel asked looking at the bird

"nothing important, the names Falco and... nice cloths" it replied replied

"thanks, ya know..."

Daniel was cut off.

"Enough, Daniel have you ever flown before?" asked Fox.

"Yea at least twice" he replied scratching his head "why?"

"because your going to be flying in my place" replied Falco pointing to Daniel

"If he wants" Fox said looking at Falco "so interested?"

"sure, will I be flying Falco's... Arwing?"

"no his is out of commission, for now you'll be flying Krystal's'. So Krystal take him to your Arwing" Fox said pointing to her.

"Okay, come on Daniel" she said pulling him out the door to the hanger.

_**The fighter bucked **_as Daniel hit some turbulence while turning his Arwing to the right.

"YEAAA!" he yelled

"all right kid heres the test, fly through the Asteroid Belt and then come back" stated Fox "Got it?"

"Yea I got it, can I go now?" replied Daniel

Fox sighed "yea go!"

Daniel ht the throttle and blasted towards the asteroid belt. When he got there he powered down and began to weave in between each asteroid. When he got through he saw the gas giant that the Belt was surrounding. It was beautiful. He then snapped back to reality, flipped around and began to power back towards the ship that Krystal said was called the Great Fox. Then two asteroids collided sending splinters of both through space.

"oh...my...GOD!" Daniel yelled as he made a sharp turn to avoid a splintering asteroid and barrel rolling to avoid another.

"please have power!" Daniel prayed as he attempted to start up the weapons system just like Krystal had shown him.

When the sensor lights went green he pulled the trigger and watched as dozens of green lasers flew from his ships guns and obliterated the rocks that flew in his way.

"_**What the!" yelled **_Falco looking at the new light show going on in the asteroid belt.

"he's using his head" said Fox answering Falcos question looking through the camera he put in the cock pit.

This kid had to have fast reflexes to be surviving the onslaught of asteroids, and extremely lucky to be surviving the debris of what he blew up. The camera showed swirling images that Fox couldn't even follow, or course feed back was coming in slower than the actual speed of what was happening. Finally the kid broke through and glided into the hanger. When he popped the cockpit open his breathing was extremely heavy, which showed how much strength it took for him to pilot in those conditions.

"are you okay?" Slippy Toad asked

Then Daniel started laughing, harder and harder.

"what!" Slippy moaned

"Its just like a roller coaster back home!" he yelled as he jumped out of his seat.

While Daniel, Slippy, and Krystal laughed and joked, Fox and Falco stood back.

"going to let him in?" Falco asked "I know why you wouldn't"

"A deals a deal Falco, nothing more" replied Fox as he turned and went to his quarters.


	2. First Engagement

**I figured in the first chapter you were all wondering how to pronounce the characters last name. So partially for some minor comedy I added Krystal and a few other people trying to pronounce his last name. Enjoy! **

**Also i do not own Star Fox. I do own Daniel Kariniemi and one or two of the songs that will appear later in the story. Cole Kinsman and Laura Lock are property of Windthor, And i have permission from Windthor to use his characters. Thanks again for letting me use them!**

_**Fox could hear **_the commotion coming from Krystals quarters all the way from the control room. When Fox came in he had to laugh at what he saw. Daniel was sitting in his cot and was attempting to explain how to pronounce his last(my) last name.

"No! Its Care-Ah-Knee-Me!" he yelled Daniel throwing his head in the air.

"Car-Ah-nay-me?" Krystal said confused

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!!!" yelled Daniel clutching his head.

"NO!" he inhaled deeply "lets try this, ONE more time! Care-Ah-Knee-Me!"

"Care-Ah-Knee-Me?" Krystal asked.

"YES! YES YES YES! YOU FINALLY GOT IT!" he yelled.

Fox watched as Daniel walked over and picked Krystal up. It looked as if he was doing it without trying. He was smiling, then he looked over at Fox and walked forward.

"so, am I in Star Fox now!" he asked rubbing his left hand against his nose smugly.

Fox sighed "yea, your in"

"Yea-ha!" Daniel yelled

"for the time being" Fox finished.

Daniel's smile faded "what do you mean _for the time being!_?" asked Daniel "I passed the test fair and square, I should be able to be in Star Fox permanently!" he yelled.

"Daniel the only reason that your in Star Fox is because Falco can't fly and I need a replacement until he heals" Fox said turning around

"So thats why huh?" Daniel said in a calmer voice "put me through a test that could have killed me and then bring me down by saying that I will eventually booted out anyway? I heard that you were different Fox!" he said walking past him

"yea from who?" he said

"Me" came Krystal's voice

"what? Krystal, you know how I feel about wolves" Fox said "He shouldn't even be here, he admitted it himself!" said Fox

"Fox, not all wolves are the same" Krystal said slowly "Dan is a kind boy, a kind boy who's..."

"a punk who only cares about himself!" Fox said

"a kind boy who has been through more than we ever will Fox, if you won't accept that he is different than Wolf O'Donnell than fine" Krystal said "but just because you don't like him before getting to know him, is a mistake that you are going to have to live with!"

Fox thought about what Krystal said and walked out of the room. Fox began to think about going to find the Lupine, but the thought was quickly shoved out of his head when he got a call from Falco saying that General Pepper was on the line with an important mission. When Fox got to the control room he saw that Krystal, Daniel, and Slippy were already there.

"Fox, we have a situation!" opened Pepper "Corneria is being attacked by unknown enemy fighters! We need Star Fox to help destroy these ships!"

"Roger General!" replied Fox "Lets go!" he yelled waving to the door.

_**Daniel ignited the **_engines on the Arwing and took off out of the hanger. He was the last one out. As he came into view Daniel could see the various explosions going on in the distance, this is where it began to sink in. This was real life, Daniel could get killed if he made one false move. As Star Fox moved in Daniel heard a voice over the com frequency.

"Fox McCloud! Long time no see" the voice said

"Star Wolf!" he heard Fox say

"Star Wolf?" Daniel repeated

"The teams old friends" Falco said over the com sarcastically

Daniel finally began to see three objects come into view, they were ships. Then it clicked "_these guys must be part of Star Wolf!_" Daniel thought switching into attack mode. The new comers didn't even seem to notice the fourth and newest member of Star Fox, because of this Daniel joined in dog fights with the planes that his HUD confirmed were not his allies. Eventually one of the Star Wolf pilots noticed him slowly making his way through the fighter squadrons of this new enemy.

"no you don't!" he yelled breaking off his attack on one of his allies. Then he noticed that it was Fox who he dis-engaged.

"and who do I owe the honor?" Daniel asked while weaving in and out of enemy fire.

"Wolf O'Donnell" the pilot said as he headed Dan off

"Damn!" Daniel cussed as he evaded Wolf "This guys fast!"

_**Fox watched as **_Wolf broke off his attack and went for Daniel who was taking care of some of the excess fighter squadrons. Fox went to go help Daniel when he noticed something happening with his fighter, it was being pulled into the atmosphere! "_Wolf must have made Daniel evade in just the right way_!" Fox thought as he helplessly watched Daniels plane get pulled into Corneria's atmosphere.

_**Daniel jerked the **_control stick, hoping to break free of the planets gravitational pull. Eventually he began to heat up, and he began to panic.

"crap what do I do!" he screamed to himself. Then he remembered what he had learned in science class.

He attempted to pull the Arwing into a nose dive instead of a Belly flop and after managing that he began to turn spin to the right. The centrifugal force which was caused as a side effect caused the heat to bypass the cockpit in general, however causing the metal on the wings to get pulled back and melted off. Daniel fought to keep himself from blacking out as his Arwing threatened to pull from an exiguous spin to a dramatic spiral. After what seemed like forever, Daniel broke through the atmosphere. Surviving one trial, to begin another. He was right over one of the Seas of Corneria, good because he could now cool off his fighter, bad because he might be going to fast for him to do it just right and be able to join the fight again. All of a sudden his spinning abruptly stopped and all Daniel saw before blacking out, was water splashing against his Cockpit.

_**Cole watched the **_wolf begin to move and got excited. He had been unconscious for about three days, and this was the first sign of waking up. The Wolves eyes began to flicker and then they shot open.

"WHAT THE FRICK!" he yelled as he saw the boy.

"where am I?" he asked sitting up "AH!" he yelled noticing the damage on his arm "and what happened?"

"well" Cole began "your in Corneria, and we found you drifting down the beach" he said casually.

"we?"

"Yes we" came a female voice.

Daniel watched as a beautiful teenage girl walked in the room.

"hi..." Daniel began to say.

"hi I'm Laura, Laura Lock"

As those words escaped Laurens mouth Daniel began to think "_why is that name familiar?_" his question was answered when the boy then said.

"and I'm Cole, Cole Kinsman"

"I know you Cole!" Daniel said getting up

"what? Man you must have been hit pretty hard on the head!" Cole said

"no seriously, my name is Daniel Kariniemi!"

"Dan! Seriously no bull?!?" Cole said standing up

"Truth is but a word" Daniel said almost muttering

"oh my gosh it is you! Daniel how did you end up like this!?!" Cole asked

"don't know, and I would have thought that you would have forgotten about my little saying there Cole!" Daniel said standing up.

"nah, thats nothing that you forget" Cole said laughing.

"hello still breathin here!" Laura said waving her right arm in the air.

"ah right, Lauren this is my friend Daniel. He used to have a saying in school when the nurse would ask him if he got in a fight and would ask for the truth" Cole explained

"on the last day I got in a really bad fight and the principal got involved and he asked" Daniel pumped up his chest "Daniel, what happened?" he said in a really deep voice "and are you going to tell the truth?"

"and then I would answer 'but sir you know that Truth is but a Word!'" he said in the most innocent voice he could manage. They all laughed.

**_Daniel looked at_** Cole, ever since he had come to Corneria on that exchange student stuff life was pretty dull. What made Daniel feel worse was that the day he was supposed to leave, Daniel didn't make it to say good bye. Cole was a year older than Dan was, so the fact that they had still managed to keep in touch was incredible. Most of the kids he knew who were older than he was, even by a year, wouldn't even consider sending him an e-mail, calling him, or even sending a letter. when they want to know whats going on. Coincidentally most of them were ex-girlfriends who had moved away. Cole was one of the few friends who Daniel felt was his one TRUE friend.

He looked at him and was surprised at how much he had changed. He seemed more mature.

"So Cole what about the battle in space, hows that going?" Daniel asked

"what do ya mean? Its been over for a day now" he said

"Cole, how long was I out?" Daniel asked

There was a silence until Cole finally answered his question.

"three days"

Daniel couldn't believe it, three days! Fox, Krystal, Slippy, they all could have used his help. If only that cursed Wolf hadn't gotten in his way. He looked outside and saw that the sun was setting faster than he had ever seen it. Maybe it was just that time was different on Corneria, or maybe even the universe wanted to end the nightmare quickly.

**Sorry about the possible Un-natural dialog between the team with the introduction of Star Wolf, haven't played the game in a while. Sorry if its not satisfactory.**

**Also because of school, guitar lessons, and baby sitting i will start to update about every week.**


	3. The reunion, the sparring match

_**Daniel punched the **_padded wall that Cole was nice enough to help him set up, for the sake of the wall. He needed to get in more shape if he was going to prove to Fox that he was good enough to stay on **_Star Fox_**. That little demonstration in orbit Daniel bet that they weren't looking for him, of course Fox might be doing it for the sake of Krystal. He laughed at that thought. He looked at his...Paws and wondered what happened.

"Different that your used too?" came the voice of Cole

"noooo I'm used to this by now!" Daniel said sarcastically

"sorry, hey I managed to get hold of a friend that you can go with" Cole said walking in.

"whose this _friend_?" Daniel asked taking a kick at the wall.

"Fox McCloud"

Daniel turned to face Cole and walked forward, it seemed like Daniel was actually taller than Cole, despite the fact that Cole was 6' 1'' and Daniel was 5' 8''

"really? I woke up in his ship" Daniel said turning around.

"woke up?" Cole asked

"yea you know, when I went to sleep I was human" Daniel said "then I woke up with Krystal in my face!" he grunted as he hit his head on the wall and hit one fist on it as well "I don't even know why the FRICK I'm here!"

Cole walked forward trying to think of something to take Dan's mind off of what was happening then Cole's favorite words came out. "what to spar?"

Daniel looked around and said "yea, thats what I need right now"

Daniel always lost to Cole, he was just a better fighter. But when he was angry Cole was there for Dan to spar with to release some of his anger. Cole took out the Katana that he usually carried with him.

"so, blades?" Daniel asked reaching for the Knife he kept strapped to his leg.

"Yep!" Cole replied assuming a fighting stance.

A moment passed before Daniel charged.

_**Cole watched Daniel **_pull out his Knife, he had made it himself. It was like a special forces knife, only longer and sharper, Daniel always called it his "**_Angelus_** Knife". The blade itself was a foot long. Adding the hilt it was about 1' 8'' long. They both assumed their fighting stance, then Cole noticed how Daniel was holding his Knife. Reversed. As he charged Daniel spun to the left in an attempt to cut Cole with the Knife in his right hand. As Cole sidestepped he made a quick slash to Daniels side and was surprised to see his old friend drop on his stomach, flip to his back. While in the entire process kicking Cole to the ground.

They knew each others fighting style, but even so Daniel was usually struggling just to dodge Coles slices. But now he was a frigin acrobat. As Daniel flipped onto his feet he charged again, this time ducking low and taking a swing at his legs. Cole jumped back and watched Daniel fall to the ground and slam face first. As he got up Cole could tell that he was in a lot of pain from that, especially since he now had a muzzle.

"Dang!" he yelled as he got back up "nice one"

"you know I try Dan" Cole said regaining his posture.

This time it was Cole's turn. He charged forward and some how managed to catch Daniel off guard. And he made a hit. His Katana swung and made a clean cut across Dan's left cheek. Cole watched the blood come out with horror. What had he done. He ran forward to see if Daniel was okay when he started to laugh.

"forgot the first rule of sword fighting" Daniel said "Never let your guard down when YOUR ENEMY HAS A WEAPON!" he yelled as he spun off of his back onto his stomach.

He then quickly punched Cole in the face, sending him flying to the floor. Daniel took the opportunity to run to Cole and put the edge of the knife against his throat.

"I think that your dead" Daniel said looking into Cole's surprised eyes.

Daniel then saw that he was bleeding slightly on his throat, he also noticed that Daniels blood from his cut cheek was dripping on Cole's face. Daniel looked around frantically for bandages or something to stop the minor bleeding. He then thought of the obvious. He took his knife and cut off both of his sleeves, accidentally cutting himself in some places, and tied them together. He tied it around Cole's neck gingerly and was pleased to see Cole's eyes moving, showing that he was finally breathing again.

Daniel and Cole had always sword fought for a while. Well they had fought with blades for a while anyway. And Cole always won, for safety they thought up a theory that if you get cut in the throat you stop breathing and it should help keep you alive long enough for the other person to find something to bandage the wound with. Guess it worked.

"Sorry there Cole" Daniel said pulling his friend up and supporting him on his shoulders.

"its alright Dan" he said weakly "DANG you like to keep that edge sharp don't you?"

"yea, kind of the only way it works." Daniel said laughing "just be relieved that this didn't happen to you" he said putting him down and showing Cole his arms "or this"

he said pointing to his cut cheek.

Remembering his wound Daniel went into the bathroom and dressed the wound, cleaned it out and bandaged it up. He felt like he had lost a lot of blood, and while bandaging his arms he realized that he had lost more than he originally thought.

_**Fox and Krystal **_flew down to Fox's old house. His friend Cole had told him that Daniel was there, so Fox and Krystal went to get him. The **_Great Fox_** was over the ocean picking up Daniels Arwing. Something happened that he had to show Dan. Finally they got to his house and Fox breathed deeply remembering all of the events that had happened in this house. As he walked in he saw Daniel bandaged up, a LOT. Then he saw Cole with what looked like some of Daniels shirt wrapped around his neck.

"what happened?" Fox asked

"Sparring match" Cole said "did some damage I'd say"

"yea" Daniel said laying down "had fun too!" he said laughing. Strangely Cole laughed as well.

"well later Cole" Daniel said getting up and waving with one hand "Fox I'm ready, lets go"

Fox thought for a moment and then said "nah, Dan you take my Arwing" he said "I'm going to stay here for a while"

"all right, suit yourself" Daniel said "later Cole"

"Later Car-A-nay-may"

"very funny you son of a bi..." Daniels voice faded out as he closed the door.

Fox sat down and thought of what to say. Cole did that for him.

"So Fox, whatcha been doing since you've left home?" he asked crossing his right leg over his left.

"well I've taken command of my fathers team" Fox began "and Krystal's..."

"Part of it?" Cole asked

"yea"

"hey Fox"

"yea Cole?"

"good to see you again"

_**Laura looked out **_the window of her room. She had felt alone in a way. When this Daniel kid came in and told Laura and Cole who he was, Cole had almost completely ignored her. She looked around at the door and sighed, he was still with him joking about something. She could hear them laugh. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"So Cole, wheres Laura?" the voice said

"In her room, down the hall and... Its where i used to sleep Fox"

Fox! Fox McCloud was here and Cole didn't tell her! It had been a couple years since she had seen him. Come to think of it, it had been a while since she had seen any of her old friends. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Laura, you in there?" came Fox's voice

"yea hold on!" she yelled back getting up and walking to the door.

As she opened it she smiled at what she saw. Fox had grown a bit since they had last seen each other. He also had a distinct look to him now, almost as if some unknown demon had been put to rest.

"Fox!" she yelled jumping forward and giving him a hug.

"Long time Laura" Fox said looking at her.

"yea" Laura said "too long"

_**for those who don't know, Angelus means "Angel" in latin.**_


	4. How he really feels

Chapter Four

_**Daniel rolled in **_an attempt to get used to the way an Arwing flies, AGAIN. He was also looking forward to playing his guitar again. He wondered what it would feel like to play with furred hands. He felt sad though, and this wasn't the type of sad that Rap could help heal. And he had the perfect song in mind to show that deep pain in his heart.

As they flew into the hanger, Daniel was greeted by Slippy and Falco.

"quite a stunt you pulled kid" Falco said

"did something to the Arwing though" Slippy added.

"like what?" asked Daniel as they took him to his recovered Arwing.

When they got there, Daniel couldn't help but gawk at what had become of the Arwing. The wings had been melted back and needed to be fixed, the nose of the Arwing was almost completely flattened from the impact against the water of Corneria's ocean. Everything else, save the cockpit and everything inside, needed to be replaced. So Daniel and Slippy had a long discussion about what they should do with Dan's Arwing. It was finally decided that they would keep the wings as they were, keeping them sharp, that earned the name "Edge" from Falco, and even Krystal was rolling with it.

**_When Fox returned_** he was greeted with a constant grinding noise from Slippy and Daniel grinding down the wings. As Fox walked into the room with the noise, he saw Daniel sitting on top of his Arwing, a new nose for it sitting in a corner, and other such assorted parts needed to get his plane up and running.

"hey Fox, I got a new nickname!" Daniel yelled to Fox "guess what it is?"

Fox thought for a moment and then gave up "Don't know Dan, what is it?"

"Edge" Daniel yelled smiling.

There was a new noise as Slippy began to change the nose of the Arwing, and Daniel jumped down to help him. Daniel, well, Edge was looking happier than Fox had previously seen him. He looked like a new nickname was all he needed, for the time being. His little show gained him some points, but he still had some work to do. Fox turned around and went to his quarters to rest.

_**Daniel took out **_his guitar. He and Slippy had decided to take some R&R, so Daniel was going to play one of his favorite songs. He plucked the strings to tune his guitar, and then he started to play. Thanks to Slippy, Dan now had an amp and a mic. It cost Dan a few favors to the toad, but he was thankful.

_**Cole had come**_ back with Fox just to see how Dan was doing. He had Falco, Fox, Krystal, and Slippy with him. He then heard a sound, it was a guitar, except it was an electric. He then heard a careful strumming, it was so familiar. He then heard the lyrics.

**(3 Doors Down)**

**Breathe in right away.  
Nothing seems to fill this place.   
I need this everytime  
So take your lies, get off my case.   
Someday I will find  
A love that flows through me like this   
This will fall away, this will fall away.**

You're getting closer  
To pushing me off of life's little edge  
'Cause I'm a loser  
And sooner or later you know I'll be dead  
You're getting closer  
You're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall   
'Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser, yeah.

This is getting old.  
I can't break these chains that I hold  
My body's growing cold  
There's nothing left of this mind or my soul.   
Addiction needs a pacifier, the buzz of this poison is taking me higher.  
This will fall away, this will fall away.

You're getting closer  
To pushing me off of life's little edge.   
'Cause I'm a loser  
And sooner or later you know I'll be dead.  
You're getting closer  
You're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall  
'Cause I'm a loser  
I'm a loser! 

Then Dan began to hammer the guitar, making the sound harder and much louder. At that same time, Fox, and Krystal held their ears, trying to cover them from the immense noise coming from Daniels room. Krystal was crying, but Cole could tell it wasn't from pain, it was from the lyrics that Daniel was singing.

**You're getting closer  
To pushing me off of life's little edge.  
'Cause I'm a loser  
And sooner or later you know I'll be dead.  
You're getting closer  
You're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall.  
'Cause I'm a loser**

You're getting closer  
To pushing me off of life's little edge  
'Cause I'm a loser  
And sooner or later you know I'll be dead.  
You're getting closer  
You're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall.  
'Cause I'm a loser. 

When he was done he sat down and took off his guitar. Cole stepped in and looked at Daniel, he was wearing his hood up, as well as a Fox hat worn backwards. He had been prepared.

"No Dan, your not" Cole said stepping forward

Dan looked up at Cole, and he had tears in his eyes.

"Cole is right Daniel, your not a loser!" Krystal came in with tears in her eyes too.

"Far from one" Fox said stepping in "in fact, maybe you'll be able to stay after all" he finished smiling

"thanks guys... you ever think about playing instruments?" Daniel asked

"no actually" Krystal, and Fox said in unison

"well me and Falco DO play instruments" Cole said

"really?" Daniel asked "which ones?"

"well I'm Drums" Said Cole "and Falcos Bass" Cole replied

"cool, well its fun, maybe I could teach you some time!" Daniel said to Fox and Krystal getting up and walking out.

"Hey Edge!" he heard Fox yell "nice work"

Daniel smiled and walked away.

_**Cole thought about **_what Daniel said and smiled. He was still that old punk who wanted to rap and be in a band. Somethings never change. Although Cole got the feeling that he wanted Fox and Krystal to be in his band, not Cole and Falco.

"I'm telling you Falco we should teach Fox and Krystal our instruments!" Cole yelled at Falco.

"Cole I'm not exactly the best teacher alright?" Falco replied.

"Then BE the best teacher, you can teach Fox and ill teach Krystal" Cole begged

"FINE!" Falco yelled "if it will get you off my back, but where would I begin?"

"I don't really have an answer Falco" Cole said "maybe you should begin with what you first learned"

"yea I guess your right" Falco said "ill just start off at square one"

"instead of what, square three or six?" Cole said laughing

"yea yea, whatever" Falco said "I'm going to bed!"

"alright, good night bird brain" Cole said.

He could hear Falco mutter something and then he exited the room. Cole began to wonder. How will Krystal respond to him asking if she wanted to learn how to play the drums.


	5. When things come together

Chapter Five

_**Daniel woke up**_ with a loud yawn. His first night as a wolf went pretty well. Other than the uncomfortable feeling of having a tail, things were going good. Daniel got up and got dressed, this time without his hoody. He couldn't find the dang thing! He looked at the clock as he walked out.

"CRAP!" he yelled beginning to run

He had agreed to help Slippy more with the Arwing at 9:00. It was 10:05. When he got to the hanger Dan noticed Slippy was just getting there. He sighed with relief.

"hey Slippy!" he yelled as he ran towards him "what time did you get up?"

The toad looked over and waved at him "just got up!" he said stretching "what time did you get up?"

"Same" Daniel said stopping short of the toad "man after las night my ears hurt!" Daniel said rubbing his ears.

Slippy nodded and walked lazily towards the Arwing. It was only now that Dan saw the extent of the damage, and the work they had to do. He sighed and began to, one again, grind the molten metal that had been pulled back. He thought about last night and what it felt like to play with furred hands. It really wasn't that different, all the fur did was muffle the sound a little. He managed thought. Frankly he was surprised he had gotten the hard sound he did. What made him sad was that if he wanted to keep wearing his hat in this state he would need to cut holes in them to compensate for his new ears.

He started up the power sander and winced as he touched it to the metal. He kept grinding away and eventually, after four hours, the right wing was done and back to normal. Save the sharpened edge. Slippy had gone to get some engines and was just now getting back.

"remind me, Edge, why we are rebuilding your Arwing?" Slippy complained

"because, no point in spending money to replace something we can rebuild" Dan replied jumping down from the right wing.

"okay" Slippy began "here are the engines for your Arwing, once we put these in and finish the left wing, well be ready to go!"

"Slippy I never doubted you!" Dan said "now lets take a break and get some grub!"

"go ahead, I got something to eat while I was getting these" Slippy said pointing to the engines.

"alright, suit yourself!" Dan said walking out.

_**Krystal sat around **_reading a book. She heard the door open and saw Daniel come in.

"hey, good morning" he said

"Edge, its 2:06 in the afternoon" Krystal replied smiling

"yea, not to me its not" he said looking through the fridge, then pantry.

"hey Krystal" he said turning around "have you seen my hoody?"

Krystal began to blush "uh...I tried it on"

Daniel looked dumbstruck "and you didn't ask why?"

Krystal smiled weakly "because I thought that you would say no..."

"nah, I wouldn't say that to you" he said smiling "just where did you put it?"

Krystal's smile faded "It, uh, ripped"

Daniel's head sagged "okay, where is it?" he was starting to get annoyed

"uh, its in my bunk" she said "ill go get it"

"okay, could I come?" he said stepping forward

"uh...sure" she said getting up

They walked to Krystal's room and Daniel was interested at what he saw. It wasn't what Daniel had thought it would look like. Krystal walked to her closet and opened it up. She was embarrassed that Dan saw the pictures of Fox in her closet and decided to see what his face looked like.

"don't worry, I won't tell him" Dan said Cooley "I'm not surprised that you like him, and I'm sorry to rush this but, my hoody please?"

"right, sorry" she said reaching in "here it is!" she said pulling it out.

There was a tear in the left arm and a hole in the right cuff.

"oh those? You didn't do those Krys" he said taking in "I did these a while ago"

"oh, okay" she said obviously relieved at that fact.

"so still want to try it?" Daniel said holding it out to her.

"uh...sure I guess" Krystal said grabbing the hoody.

Daniel got closer and showed her how to put it on.

"how does it feel?" Daniel asked.

"weird!" she said taking it off "thanks though"

"its cool" he said "I'm not going to put it on right now though, just wanted to know where it was, thanks"

Krystal nodded as smiled as he left her room. She sighed and looked at the pictures of Fox she had in her closet. They where of him in assorted areas. Some while he was with her, some while he was in his boxers. She smiled, she really did like him. She even liked to tease him sometimes, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to tell him. It was strange. She shrugged and left her room.

_**Cole walked to **_the hanger to see what kind of progress Dan and Slippy had made with the Arwing. He was surprised. They had taken out the old engines and had grinned the molten metal down so that the wings worked again. The wings had an edge on them now, not like before. Much sharper, they could probably cut a landmaster in half.

"hey Edge!" he yelled spotting the wolf

"hey Cole, whats up?" he said waving

"nothin much, see you made progress since yesterday" Cole said admiring the work they had done "and I see your actually hoody free"

Daniel laughed and said "yea, too much work to be able to wear that thing!"

"yea I suppose so" Cole said

"anyway, I'm goin back to Corneria" Cole said turning around "see ya later Edge!"

"later man" Dan said shoving one of the engines in place.

_**Laura slept for **_the first time in three days. She got up when the door opened and slammed shut again. She walked out of her room and saw that it was Cole getting back from the Great Fox.

"you know that you have been ignoring me since this DANIEL guy appeared right?" Laura said getting Cole's attention "are you even sure that it is Dan?"

Cole seemed to think for a minute and then said "he fights like him, he acts like him, either hes the real deal, or just a really good actor"

"well I guess I should hope for the first one shouldn't I?" Laura said faking a laugh

"yea, I'd say so" Cole said sitting down "Its weird, Laura, ever since hes been the wolf he has gotten a lot happier than what he used to be!"

"don't you just think that maybe hes glad to have new friends?" Laura suggested

"no I don't think that that's it" Cole said laying down "Its something else, I don't know what, but its something else entirely"

"well how about this, you get some sleep and ill see if I can get Dan down here for dinner or something? So that we can all have a little chat!"

Cole looked at her "oh no...sure I guess"

"okay, ill see what I can do" Laura said backing away and walking into the kitchen

Cole closed his eyes as she picked up the phone "Dan, I feel sorry for you!"

"_**yea sure I**_ can come for dinner!" Daniel replied to Laura's call "ill be down A.S.A.P.!" He hung up and walked down to the hanger to see his newly remade Arwing.

"Yo Slip!" Daniel yelled running up to the toad "I need my Arwing!"

"what for?" Slippy said looking over at Dan.

"its finished right?" Daniel said. The toad nodded "so I would like to take it for a little spin!"

"well alright..." Slippy said backing away from the ship "tell me how it handles!"

"will do Slip!" Daniel said getting into the cockpit.

He flew out of the hanger and immediately he could tell his Arwing behaved differently. He made a slight turn to the right and it went faster then anticipated. He made some adjustments and it behaved better. He looked over and saw that the edges of the wings could have a part to play. Being sharper they probably affected the handling in one way or another. He flew into the atmosphere of Corneria and the second the air caught the wings he began to speed up. He pulled up and watched the water of Corneria's ocean fly up from the immense speed of the fighter flying over it.

"well at least I can tell Slip that I can faster!" Daniel said getting to the land in almost no time.

He landed at Cole's new home and knocked on the door and watched as Laura opened the door.

"Hey!" Daniel said walking in.

"hi!" Laura replied looking at the knife strapped to his right leg "planning on an attack?"

Dan looked at his leg and said "what? Oh no, I wear this for the same reason that Cole keeps his Katana, except my mom didn't ask me too" he said coughing of a dry laugh.

"well dinners almost done, if you want to talk with Cole than hes on the couch" Laura said walking into the kitchen.

Daniel nodded and walked over to the couch. Since Daniel had become a wolf he had picked up the scent of everyone he had met in his new body. He had known that Cole was in the living room before Laura even told him. He walked over to Cole.

"hey there sleeping beauty" Dan said looking at Cole

"sup Wolfy?" he said getting up

"nothin much there buddy" he replied "okay I know Laura doesn't want me here just for dinner"

"your right" Cole replied "she wants to know all about your past man"

"well she can know whatever i tell her" Daniel replied smiling.

They both walked into the kitchen as Laura got food on the table and said "dig in guys"

They sat down and began to eat, Daniel eating a little slower than usual. Still getting used to his new muzzle.

"so Daniel" Laura began "where did you grow up?"

"well, I used to live in White Lake Michigan, until I moved to Kansas and went to school there" Daniel replied looking at Cole "now I'm here"

"wow, who are your parents?" she said

"well...I don't really have parents, haven't for the past two years"

"so you don't remember them?" asked Laura

"well...I remember their faces, and their names...but two years is a really long time without a family, especially when your parents die and your immediate family shuts down" Daniel replied looking down.

"oh, I'm sorry" Laura replied

"its okay..." Daniel said getting up "good dinner, thank you"

And he left.


	6. His Past

Chapter Six

_**Daniel flew through **_the air and began to mist up in his eyes. That day had been painful. The day that he saw his mother and father get run over by a drunk driver. When he sat crying asking god to save them. The day his brother and sister shut down. The day he became a rapper. He all remembered it so vividly, like it all happened yesterday.

"Dang it...why, why is this all happening to ME!" he yelled hitting his dashboard.

He thought for a moment and then got on his com "Fox, Krys, I need you and the rest of the team in the command room" and then flew up into space.

The stars were beautiful. They always were, even in times of pain. He began to cry and it felt good. All of those long two years he had never cried over his parents death, over a cut to the face, over anything. He just cried. Over everything he should have cried over. And it felt good.

_**Krystal sighed as **_Daniel walked into the room. She had been worried about him after he had sent the message saying that he needed to talk. He sat down and thought for a moment before saying.

"Alright...heres the deal" he began "I've been thinkin its time for you to learn some more about me"

"Okay" Fox replied "shoot"

"Well, when I was twelve me and my family were coming out from a dinner after a movie. It was christmas eve and everything was going perfect, then a drunk driver came down going about 90 mph" Daniel explained with tears becoming apparent "My entire family shut down...well my immediate family at least, my sis and bro were basically vegetables and I became a rapper"

"So your an Orphan?" Fox asked

"Yea you can say that, when I joined a rap group that changed, I felt like i had a family" Daniel replied "A year later I met Cole when i went to Kansas to go to school, I usually dissed him but became his friend when he did something I thought would never happen"

"What was that?" Krystal asked

"He battle rapped me and won" explained Daniel "never saw it comin"

"So thats why?" Fox asked

"Yep, he wore a disguise so that i wouldn't know it was him" Daniel shrugged "don't know anything about the person your battling its harder to diss them"

"Wow" Krystal replied "I assumed you had always just been friends!"

"Well, sorry Krys you were wrong" Dan replied getting up "thats all for now" and he walked out.

_**Falco, Slippy, and**_ Peppy had just sat back and listened to the story. They didn't say anything during the whole conversation. Or story. Everyone was shocked at what he had said. Slowly, one by one, they left. Still in silence. Things were going to be different between Dan and StarFox. They were all sure of it.

_**(flashback)**_

_**Rayzer stood up **_on stage and looked at his opponent. He was wearing a backwards hat, with a black bandanna under it. He had baggy tan cargos, gloves, and a hoody on as well. Rayzer had never seen this guy before, not in his life. He knew that there was no one new in the school, his homies would have told him or he would have seen them earlier. There was a slow mumbling going around the room, mumblings saying that Rayzer was going to win. That he was going to catsweep this guy.

"Iight, bros you know the rules" the announcer said "except this is final round, so a minute forty-five for each of you instead of the usual forty-five seconds"

They both nodded and a coin was flipped. Heads was Rayzer, tails was the new guy, named E-X-C. It was heads. Rayzer got to choose who went first. So he chose

E-X-Cs. The beat started and so did the guys verse.

_**Can you comprehend that this anger has no end/**_

_**That you'll never be my friend? No matter how hard you try/**_

_**So I ain't sayin Semper Fi/**_

_**you ain't no soldier , quit tryin to act, you haven't made no frickin pact/**_

_**you confused, I can see it in yo eyes! This new guy/**_

_**Who exactly is he? Well here take a look see/**_

just then E-X-C took off his hat and bandanna and Rayzer was as surprised as anyone. It was Cole Kinsman. The kid he always made fun of.

_**Yea! You can piece it together! I'm back and I'm feelin betta then eva/**_

_**you feelin up for a fight? This is going to last all night/**_

_**you going to rememba! This little emba! That finally came ablaze/**_

_**I'm outta the Haze! What about you/**_

_**your just getting into the Maze/**_

_**(end Flashback)**_

_**Daniel woke up**_ with a start. He was covered in sweat. He looked around and saw that there was no one there, no one except Krystal. She had her hand over her mouth and she was gasping. She must have known about the dream.

"Hi Krys" Daniel said getting up "you saw it didn't you?"

She nodded. Dan sighed "Wanna seat?"

"Sure..." she said taking a seat "So thats how bad...rap? Is?"

"Yea, sometimes it can get pretty bad" Daniel explained "as you just, saw..."

"I didn't think Cole was capable of such anger, let alone enough to challenge you like that!"

Daniel thought for a moment. How could he explain all the things he had done to Cole before that Battle Rap? What did she think of him now? Things were rumbling like thunder in his head and he hated it.

"When you push someone enough they'll push back" Daniel said "its just a matter of time until someone snaps"

Krystal leaned forward and hugged Daniel. It seemed to go on forever, and then she let go, got up, and walked out the door. Maybe she could understand, maybe he still had a chance for a good reputation with the StarFox crew.


	7. A little Matchmaking

Chapter 7

_**(flashback)**_

_**The music was **_a bliss that Daniel had EVERY night. It was the only way he could get away from his piss-poor life. Rap was just a way for him to express himself. He sat with his arms resting on his knees. He was in an abandoned apartment that no one really cared about. There was a mattress, a lawn chair, and a broken up couch. It was repulsing to most, but it was home to Dan. Cole beating him was like removing a boulder from his shoulders. He turned to his radio and flipped the switch to one of his favorite songs.

Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps, long as you feel 'em  
Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them  
Cause when I am not then I am stop pennin them  
And I am not hip-hop and I'm just not Eminem.  
Subliminal thoughts, when I'ma stop sending them. Women are caught in webs, spin em and hawk venom .  
Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illing to stop. Amoxacilin's just not real enough.  
The criminal cop killing hip-hop filling, minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners.  
Your coming with me, feel it or not, you're gonna fear it like I showed you the spirit of god lives in us.  
You hear it a lot, lyrics that shock. Is it a miracle or am I just product of pop fizzing up?  
Fo' shizzle my wizzle this is the plot, listen up... You bizzles forgot slizzle does not give a f.

The song was his favorite, told exactly how he felt. He just sat there, bouncing his head to the beat of the rap and closed his eyes. He didn't cry, he didn't remorse, he just closed his eyes. And thought of a kid who just might become his friend.

_**(End Flashback)**_

_**Krystal walked around **_a little. Mainly in circles in her room, she was thinking. That dream that Dan had, it was kind of familiar. She couldn't remember from where but she knew she had seen something like that before. She dismissed and and looked at her clock. It was 8:00am. She sighed and walked out into the hall and saw that no one was up, she was surprised to see Dan walk out smiling. He turned to look at her and he waved before walking the opposite way.

"Hey Dan! Wait up!" Krystal yelled running forward, in her pink pajamas.

"Wassup Krys?" he said turning to face her

"Why are you smiling? It doesn't seem like that dream would let you get back to sleep, let alone let you smile"

"Well, the best part about most nightmares, they only happen about once" Dan replied "this was one of the ones that only happened once, after that i had a dream..."

"About what?" Krystal asked

"A girl" Dan replied smiling "ima get some breakfest, comin?"

"Yea sure..." Krystal replied walking forward "where did you get those?" Krystal asked looking at his new pants.

"Fox gave them to me to sleep in, don't think he'll mind if I wear them to breakfest" Daniel replied looking at the baggy green pajama pants "Fox must really like green!"

Kyrstal laughed and continued walking. It seemed like Dan must have had that dream a lot to be taking it that well. Of course that might not be the worst dream he has had.

"So...um..." Krystal studdered "mind giving me some...help?"

Dan looked at her and then at the ground "sure I guess, whaddya need?"

"Well your a guy right?" Krystal asked beginning to blush

"Well I hope I am, other wise I'm looking at the wrong people!" Dan coughed up a laugh "anyway...what do you need?"

"Well...um...I was wondering if you could help me out with Fox!" Krystal blurted out.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a minute!" Dan stopped and put his hands out in front of him "your askin for help with Fox? Krys hes in LOVE with you! You don't need help!"

"Actually...I need help going on a date with himt..." Krys blushed even more

"...Usually its the man who asks a girl on a date Krys" Dan replied

"I'm not going to ask him out, your going to get him to ask ME out!" Krys said jumping out in front of him.

"He takin too long for your liking?...Wait a minute! WHAT!?!" Dan yelled finally letting the words sink in.

_**Fox woke up**_ and yawned. He looked at the clock and it read 9:00. He got up and got dressed and walked out of his room. He saw Dan walking down the hall with a weird look on his face. When he saw Fox it all changed.

"Hey wassup Fox?" He said in a weird tone.

"Nothin much...why?" Fox replied

"Well I have a question..." Dan answered "you like Krys right?"

"Yea, and?"

"Well why don't you ask her out?" Dan replied

"Err..." Fox studdered as he watched Daniel smile "because...she probably doesn't want to!"

"Heheheh, trust me Fox she digs you! Just ask her out!" Dan said getting next to him "ill even help ya out!"

"Well...okay i gue..."

"GREAT! Now the first thing about asking a girl out on a date is to be subtle! Dont burst out with 'WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME!'" Dan interrupted and explained "just somethin like 'hi there, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?' thats how ya do it!"

Daniels voice faded as he and Fox walked down to the control room.

_**Dan peeked around**_ the corner of the control room as Fox walked up to Krystal. Dan knew Krys was smiling mentally, Dan knew he would be...that is if it was a girl doin that stuff. Dan watched as Fox sat down and began to say some stuff. He tuned the device that he was holding and all of a sudden there was sound!

"_I was wondering if...well...WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME!"_ Fox yelled.

Dan smacked his face and shook his head. That was what he DIDN'T want Fox to do. Krys began to laugh, of course she was gonna laugh, she had asked Dan to get Fox to ask her out! Man...Dans head hurt like heck.

"_Sure Fox, I would love too_" Krystal replied getting up and laughing more.

Dan pretended to just walk in and greeted the two foxes.

"Hey wassup you two?"

Krys laughed more and Fox blushed "we're going out on a date later..."

"Sweet, hey Fox mind if I talk to Krys alone?" Dan asked smiling

"Uh...sure...bye Krys..." Fox said walking out.

They waited for Fox to leave before Dan burst out laughing.

"He did exactly the OPPOSITE of what I wanted him too! But hey at least he had the...guts, to ask you out eh?" Dan said sitting down "so when is it?"

"Tonight, mind helpin me again?" Krys asked

"Err...with what?" Dan asked getting and interested look on his face.

"Seeing if I look good in my new dress!" She said getting up and beginning to walk outta the room "interested?" she asked getting a smile on her face.

"Uh...sure Krys, although why not call Laura or someone else to help?" Dan asked getting up.

"Because" she opened up "they aren't guys, they aren't gonna be looking for how beautiful I look"

Dan was getting a feeling. A pleasnt, yet disturbing one. The one that you get that voice in the back of ya head sayin that what your about to do isn't gonna end well, and another feeling that was a little lower, and one that he wasn't gonna think about anymore.

They walked into Krystals room, again, and Dan turned around as she began to look through her closet. He began to rock back and forth until she said "alright, what do you think?"

Dan turned around and was dumbstruck by what he saw. She was wearing a brilliant white dress that sparkled in the light. Her blue hair was done up in a nice fashion with her circlet on, of course. Fox was gonna have fun tonight!

"Jees! You look great Krys!" Dan replied "man I might ask you out myself!"

Krystal chuckled and replied with "only in your dreams Wolfy!" and she walked out...

"Did she just call me wolfy?!?" Dan asked himself "was she just flirting with me?!?"

He pondered this for a moment before thinking "nah, ill leave it be..." and walked out to go pay Fox a visit before his date.

_**Fox looked in **_the mirror and hoped he looked as good as he thought. He was wearing a nice black suit complete with red tie. He was nervous as heck! But yet he was happy that he was going on a date. He looked around to see Dan sitting with his arms crossed in the doorway.

"Smooth Fox, real smooth!" he said smiling "you look great buddy! Go get ya girl!"

"This may be a joke to you Dan, but this is life or death to me!" Fox replied

"Trust me Fox, this is no joke to me. Good luck buddy!" Dan replied walking out "you'll need it" and he left.


	8. the scheme, the trip, the date

Chapter 8

_**Fox was nervous**_ as hell! He was going on a date with the girl of his dreams, and it was only because Dan had basically forced him into it! Maybe he could fake sick? Some how throw up the couple of candy bars he had eaten before walking down the corridor of the great fox? No, he needed to do this. Maybe this would seal the deal with Krystal and maybe it would allow him to get _closer_ with her. Fox saw Krystals door open and Krystal walk out. She was beautiful, the white dress she was wearing worked perfectly with the vixens blue fur.

"Hi Krystal!" Fox said smiling "ready to go?"

"Yea, lets go" she said taking Fox by the arm.

Fox smiled and walked past Daniel who gave him the thumbs up. They got into their arwings, given the fact that they had nothing else, and they flew down to Corneria for a nice night on the town.

_**Dan walked back **_to his room and sighed. He got onto the computer that he and slippy had managed to get up and running. He had even managed to get his yahoo instant messenger up and working as well! Dan laughed as he logged on, it had been a while since he had used it. He wondered if his girlfriend was on.

Signing in as "Rayzer" please wait...

Friends online 1: Collie

Dan smiled at the name. Collie was his girlfriend who was obsessed with, well, Collies! Her name was Aerial Fortner. He hadn't talked with her in the long week he had been with the StarFox gang. Then, a window popped open.

Collie: so have you dumped me?

Rayzer: what? No! Ive just been...busy...

Collie: busy with what?

Rayzer: things that you would never believe

Collie: Try me!

Rayzer: well...I'm an anthropomorphic wolf...I am now a pilot for a merc team...

Collie: you love playing jokes dont you?

Rayzer: hey, you asked

Collie: so can I come over?

Rayzer: No

Collie: Why?

Rayzer: I just told you!

Collie: that was a joke!

Rayzer: I wish it was...

Collie:...prove it

Rayzer: I haven't seen or talked to you before now, i now have a scar across the side of my muzzle, yes i said muzzle, and I am really getting mad! I wouldn't be home.

Collie: yea-huh, sure Dan!

Rayzer: fine i cant prove it...

Rayzer: ill come back, ill fly my plane down to the roof of my apartment, i dont know when, but ill do it...

Collie: sure, whatever, ill believe you when i see you! I g2g, i need to eat...

Collie Logged out

Dan sat back and thought about how he would do what he said he would. Things weren't going to happen as quickly as he wanted them too. Then he got an idea. "FALCO! SLIPPY!" he yelled running to the control room "I HAVE A JOB FOR YOU TWO!"

_**Fox and Krystal**_ sat down at their table at the fabled "Mesquite Creek". It was a nice family resteraunt with a romantic atmosphere. The lights were dimmed, and there were candles at every table. He and Krystal looked at each other and they both smiled. The waiter came by and took their orders and then walked away.

"So" Fox opened up "you look very nice tonight Krys"

"Why thank you Fox, you look good too" she replied smiling, now from cheek to cheek.

"Your welcome Krys" Fox replied "its a nice night don't you think?" he said looking out the window.

"Yes, its beautiful" Krystal replied "enjoying yourself?" she asked noticing Fox staring at her.

"How can I not?" he replied

"I don't know, you looked kinda lost" Krystal replied

"I was, I was lost in your eyes" he replied smiling

_SHIT! That sounded so cheesy..._ Fox thought mentally wincing.

Krystal began to laugh "thank you Fox"

The night went on for a long time, but neither of them noticed, nor cared.

"_**So, you want**_ me to cover your leave, and Slippy to upgrade your boost?" Falco asked Dan leaning against a table.

"Yep, thats right" Dan replied "so whats the problem?"

"The fact that its so stupid!" Falco replied "what do you think Slip?"

"Sure, ill do it" the toad replied "why not"

"Because its STUPID!" Falco yelled

He then sighed and looked around "find, ill do it too, but Fox and Krystal should be back from their date soon"

"No they won't" Dan replied "next they are going for a walk around the park, then they MIGHT see a movie"

"You planned this didn't you?" Falco asked

"I set the date up, but not so that i could go back to earth for a friendly visit. Im just using it to my advantage"

"Find, well get to work Slip!" Falco yelled "ill think of something"

_**Dan walked around**_ his room. Slippy had told him that the boost would be ready in about four hours. Leaving just barely ten-fifteen minutes for Dan to leave. He sopped moving, thought for a minute, then walked over to his duffle bag. He looked through and pulled out a picture of him and his grandfather. He grabbed the dog-tags he was wearing and held them up. They read.

Capt. Daniel Kariniemi

413117829

Dan began to tear up and put the picture away. He had been named after his grandpa. And now he was following in his footsteps. Except he wasn't in the United States Airforce. But, he was now a combat pilot...in a manner of speaking. He looked at his clock and it was about ten minutes till the boost was ready. Dan grabbed his hoody and duffle and went to the hanger. When he got there Slippy was just getting finished with the boost.

"Ready to go Dan!" he said with a hearty sound in his voice

"Thanks Slip! Later...Falco?!?" Dan said surprised to see the Avian in the hanger.

"Later Dan, good luck to ya" he said giving Dan a smile and a wave.

"Thanks Falco, thanks Slippy" Dan said climbing in the cockpit "ill tell ya how it goes!"

And he flew out of the hanger. He ignited the boost and was pushed back into his seat by the sudden acceleration. The computer notified him that it would take about three hours to get there. Man Slippy must have really done something to shorten the time! Usually it would have taken a heck of a lot longer to get to Earth then three hours! At least thats what he heard. After a while Dan fell asleep. When he woke up he was greeted with the site of the moon closing in on his position.

"SHIT!" he yelled jerking the control stick to avoid it.

When he flew over it he held his breath at the sight that greeted him now. Earth. Home sweet home.


	9. Finally homeWith a headache

Chapter 9

_**It was beautiful**_, he had not seen the Earth like this before! Dan seemed lost in time for a while before snapping back to reality. He flew into the atmosphere and set a course to get to Kansas, more specifically his apartment. He flew slowly and quietly. He remembered hearing about all of the commotion a UFO sighting can cause, especially one that lands on top of an apartment building. He flew as high as he could before.

"_Unidentified object, identify yourself!"_

"Ah shit!" Dan said to himself "better try to radio them...no that would cause more commotion, DAMN IT! I wish i had though about the airforce!"

"_Identify yourself or else we WILL open fire!_"

"Sorry Capt, im not ready to get shot, ground or sky..." Dan said taking a turn to the right before diving for the ground.

The sound of the wind against his Arwing became apparent after a while. A missle came flying past the cockpit and Dan moved his control stick over to the right. The ground was coming up fast and Dan pulled up. The dirt was flown in the air from the sudden rush of passing air. The Arwing began to shudder as gunfire could be heard from the jets following him. Eventually, the left. Not because they have lost interest in following him. But because of various reasons Dan assumed. But he didn't care. He had other problems. Like the rapidly approaching city that would definantly hear a UFO going supersonic.

"Come on! come on!" Dan yelled pulling up slowly while holding the air brake "SLOW DOWN!"

It was too late, he flew right between two buildings and was now over the streets of Kansas. He flew between several buildings before finally breaking through the city. But yet another problem appeared before Daniel. The vast forest that he was about to make a crash landing in. He braced himself, still holding on the air brake, as he went through tree after tree. But there was no impact with the ground. Dan opened his eyes and looked to the side. His wings were cutting through the trees as though nothing was there.

Thankfully because of the density of most of the trees Daniel WAS slowing down. But not enough. With a sudden force Daniel was knocked unconscious.

_**There had been**_ several rumors that a UFO had crashed in the forest after flying through Kansas at supersonic speeds. Aerial didn't believe one word of it. She just kept walking down the street minding her own business. Eventually she got to her destination. Daniel Kariniemi's apartment. She walked into the building and began to climb staircase after staircase. The entire building was a dump, but somehow Dan managed. She still thought about the sighting and thought about how much time had passed since then. Six hours.

"You better not be home..." Aerial said as she knocked on the door and opened.

What she found was NOT what she was thinking she would. There was a man, a REALLY hairy man, sitting on a chair facing the window. Aerial gasped and the man turned around. Which scared her more because it wasn't a man. It was a wolf.

"Who are you!?" Aerial screamed

"Hey hey! Aerial! Calm down!" it said getting up

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?!" she yelled as she backed up

"Its me! Daniel!"

"Yea huh! And im defensless!" Aerial replied running forward and hitting him with her backpack

"What the hell?!" the Wolf yelled "ITS ME!"

"How do i know your not lieing!?"

"Truth is but a word! Damn it truth is but a word!" it yelled

Aerial froze up. Dan DID say that a lot...every time he got in trouble actually.

"Dan? Okay if it IS you then what did you do for me last year for my birthday?" Aerial asked still holding her ten ton backpack up.

"Oh crap...last year...OH! I got Linkin Park to somehow play for you!" he said covering his now swollen eye.

"Okay thats ONE question right! When did you first ask me out?"

"I never asked you out, Cole brought you up to me during lunch one day and we began to talk every day after!" Dan yelled getting up

"Okay there is one more test" Aerial said as she walked forward, a little more comfortable.

She then jumped forward and gave the stranger claiming to be Daniel a hug. There was a certain way that he gave them that was unique. After a minute the wolf reached around and gave a hug. It was comforting in a way. Aerial couldn't describe it with words. After a minute they stopped and Aerial began to laugh.

"I'm sorry..." she said blushing

"No worrys, I only survived a crash, lived the past week as a wolf, killed about four people trying to kill me! And i just got hit in the face by my girlfriend!" he said laughing.

"Well I have news Daniel...My parents..." Aerial couldn't spit it out

"Yea?" Dan urged her

"They died this week..." she finally said with tears beginning to form.

"Oh...well you can always stay here...I can't exactly leave during the day anyway..." Dan offered

"I might just take you up on that Dan" Aerial said smiling "I just might"

_**The day went**_ fairly slow for Daniel. It was his first time being to this planet in a week and it didn't feel right. He looked at the slowly falling sun as it cast its fading light over the city. He looked back at the only bed in the house and thought about what he and Aerial were gonna do. He didn't exactly want to sleep in the same bed, but he didn't want Aerial to sleep on the floor. Eventually he just decided that he would set his alarm clock and sleep for about two three hours while she was out.

_**Aerial crept back **_into the apartment and looked at Dan sleeping peacefully in his piece o junk mattress. She snuck over and turned off his alarm clock and sat next to him. She laid down and went to sleep.

_**The sun crept**_ over the city and Dan began to slowly wake up. He got up and yawned and then went to get his pants and his shirt when he noticed something. It was Aerial in his bed.

"Oh shit...I didn't do it did I?" Dan thought about it for a while and then noticed the fact that she still had her cloths on which relaxed him somewhat.

He went into the kitchen and looked around. He was starving. He hadn't eaten all day yesterday and he didn't have anything for breakfast right now! He looked around to see Aerial at the doorway.

"Good morning" she said with a smile

"Okay Aerial I want to ask a question...did I?" Dan began to say

"Okay stop, no WE didn't. I just slept next to you because it was cold, and well you have fur now" She replied "dont worry, its all good"

"Okay, well what do we get to eat?" Dan asked

"How about McDonalds? Or something fast food..." she offered.

"Good idea, except for one thing!" Dan said waving his hands over his body "can you say PANIC!"

"Oh right...well ill go get something to eat for both of us, be back" she said moving into the room and getting her day cloths on.

"Right...man Fox is gonna kill me..." Dan said looking up at the sky.

(earlier)

_**Fox had a great**_ night with Krystal. They had walked around the park and they had seen a movie. Then after that they stopped by Fox's old house to get some alone time to talk. Over all it had been a long but joyful afternoon. But when he and Krystal had gotten back Daniel was gone, along with his Arwing. Falco claimed that he had gone to get some stuff and then go camping somewhere. But Fox didn't believe it. Dan had gone off to do something stupid, without a doubt. But it would just take time to prove Fox right.


	10. Explaining What Its Like

**A lot of this chapter i have to give credit to Windthor, especially the parts concerning Cole and what he says. Thanks for the help buddy.**

Chapter 10

_**Cole sat down**_ and looked at the sky. It was a clear blue with the sun shining with rays of brilliance. He sighed and savored the beautiful day. It seemed like it was the first since Dan had come to Corneria...in fact Cole hadn't seen Dan in a while. Cole got up and walked inside of Foxes house and went to the phone. He dialed the Great Fox and it rung for a while before.

"Yea" came Falcos voice

"Hey Falco, its Cole our students there?" Cole asked

"Yea but...never mind, comin up?" Falco asked

There was a silence for a little bit until Falco answered his own question "oh thats right! You don't like single person fighters! Well be down in a while" Falco said hanging up.

Cole sighed, hung up, and went to sit down when he noticed that Falco hadn't mentioned the next stupidest thing Dan had done. He dismissed it and went into the room that Cole, and Falco were teaching Krystal and Fox in. They had taken to the instruments pretty well, as well as pretty quickly. Krystal loved the Drums, and Fox was now a bass guitarist for life. Eventually Cole hoped that Fox and Krystal would be able to play with Dan. But right now that was pretty slim.

The hours past, and eventually the three Anthros were at Cole's doorstep waiting to play.

"Hey guys, come on" Cole said opening the door.

"They here?" came laura's voice

"Yea, were gonna play!" Cole answered "and Falco, were is Dan?"

"To tell the truth we don't know..." Fox answered instead

"I told you Fox! He went camping for a while!" Falco answered "lets just play!"

There was a moment of pause while they all got ready and Krystal began to drum a steady beat, never going faster or slower, but always staying the same while being interesting at the same time. Fox then began to get a Bass line going at the same pace. Before long it was a steady sounding beat with the Drums and Bass that showed their skill at their instruments. They were definantly doing well. After a while they stopped and went out to get some pizza. And to talk. Eventually after a bombardment of questions from Cole, Krystal and Fox. Falco finally spilled the beans about where Daniel REALLY went.

"Alright fine! Slippy upped Dans boost so that Dan could get back to Earth! and...ah shit"

There was a silence before Fox said slowly "I'm gonna kill him..."

After a while Cole finally added "and I'm gonna help"

_**Daniel sat down**_ in a chair with Linkin Parks "faint" bursting through his speakers. He just sat looking out at the bright shiny day coming out for all to play. Finally Aerial came through the door and said "sorry, took me a while to find a good fast food resteraunt!" she said tossing him his LUNCH.

"Don't worry about it" Dan said catching it and turning down the music "I was only starving"

"Hey don't bite my head off! I said I was sorry!" Aerial said throwing her hands in the air

"Yea I'm sorry too, I'm just hungry...thanks" Dan replied turning up the radio and changing the track to "somewhere I belong"

Throughout his life this song, like many others, described him in one way or another. He just hoped right now that he could find where he was supposed to be, where he was supposed to belong. The day dragged on until sunset. And Daniel had only had Two full meals that day. Didn't matter. Falco had probably cracked under the pressure of constant questions from everyone around him...minus slippy. He just hoped that by the time Fox got here that most of his anger will have been vented in a manner of insults and threats that no one but he could hear.

"I got nothin to say, i cant believe i didnt fall flat down on my face. I looked everywhere only to find that its not the way i imagined it all in my mind, what do i have but this negativity cause i cant justify the way every-one is lookin at me" Dan began to sing along with the second verse. Eventually everything ended and it was just Dan sitting in the same place that he had been in for the last six hours.

"You gonna go to bed anytime soon?" Aerial came to ask him

"don't think so...too much on my mind..." Dan replied not bothering to look at her

"What is it like to be a wolf?" she asked as she sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him

"Well...i can hear everything better, smell better, and see better" Dan said looking at her "thats why the music isn't as loud as i used to play it."

"So could you smell me when i walked into the room?" Aerial asked

"Yea, at least after seeing you again..." Dan replied looking back out the window "now i can tell if your outside the door or not...well on a good day"

"What about your tail?" she asked picking it up "can you feel this?"

"Yea, I can feel it" Dan replied

"What does it feel like to have it with you all the time?" she asked again

Dan thought for a moment and then began to laugh. It wasn't a "thats a stupid question!" kinda laugh, it wasn't a "why the hell do you care?" kinda laugh. No it was the kind of laugh that showed he didn't know what to say.

"Maybe you'll learn someday, if you are lucky you won't" Dan replied

"Does it hurt to have it?"

"No, but going through this is painful...kinda like the human part of you is dieing while another part is just waking up, or being born." Dan elaborated a little more "when i woke up as this wolf, every single nerve in my body was screaming in pain, my brain, and every single sense felt as if i could see for the first time, or hear something that wasn't there...it was scary because i didn't know what happened...and I didn't know if I would ever go back..."

"I wonder what I would become...what about your ears? Or your eyes? Can you hear or see something that you couldn't before?" Aerial asked

"My ears..." Dan said reaching up to feel them "I can't explain them...I have been like this the last week Aerial, its kinda sad..." Dan replied

"Whats kinda sad?" Aerial asked another question

"That i can't remember what its like to be human..."

_**Fox was gonna**_ kill that kid! Why the hell did he just go off and take an Arwing just to go back to Earth? God Fox was pissed!

"Fox calm down! I'm sure that he has a good explanation!" Krys begged him to listen "I'm sure of it!"

"Yea that he was being SENSLESS!" Fox replied marching into the control room "ROB set a course for Earth, Milky Way Galaxy!"

"Milky Way? I do not have that system in my database." ROB replied

Fox sighed "do you have Daniels departure route?"

"Affirmative" ROB replied

"Then follow that same exact route!" Fox yelled

There was a silence as ROB prepared the FTL drive of the Great Fox. Fox was gonna take that kids muzzle and shove it up his own ass! Cole just stood there as quietly as he could. His Katana in hand, and a determined look on his face. Cole was prepared for something, but what Fox didn't know. And he didn't really care, Dan was in for it!

_**Aerial just stared**_ into her boyfriends now golden eyes. They were still mesmerizing. But yet they were now filled with something. Pain? Sorrow? Or determination? What Aerial didn't know, what she did know was that something was not settling well with him. Who could blame him, he had just spent a week as a wolf, and he didn't even know why this was happening to him.

"Enough questions for now?" Aerial asked cautiously

"Ask all you want, might not get an answer for a couple." Dan replied

"Okay...are you still attracted to me?" Aerial asked

"What? What kinda question is that? Of course i am!" Dan replied

"Its just that...your a wolf now and...for all i know that could have changed!"

"No, love doesn't change no matter what you change into, although if you were to become a wolf that would be a big bonus" Dan said smiling

"Is that a compliment?" Aerial asked

Dan smiled again. "Do you want it to be?"

"I don't know, should I take it as one?" Aerial replied smiling

There was a moment where everything seemed to stop. It was just Aerial and Daniel. Suddenly Daniels ears perked up and he dove for his bedroom.

"Daniel?!?" Aerial yelled

"Shush! Someones here!" he replied ducking into a corner "answer the door"

There was a knocking and Aerial went to answer. When she opened the door there was a Fox, a Falcon, and a blue Fox as well as...COLE!

"Hey Cole, who are your friends?"

"Cut the formalities Aerial, where is he?" Cole said walking in.

"Where is who?" she asked, knowing that Dan was probably in trouble, and was trying to protect him. She had seen Cole in action before, and she didn't want Cole mad.

"Where...is...DAN!?!" he said looking all over the house.

"Right here Cole" came a voice

Everyone turned to look at the voice, and it was Dan. He had something strapped to his leg, something which Aerial knew was gonna be used. What the hell was he doing? Here she was trying to protect him and he comes out with a knife strapped to his leg.

"Why the hell are you so impulsive!?" Cole yelled

"Because any time you want to visit your girlfriend, all you have to do is walk downstairs!" Dan yelled in response

Cole snapped. He drew his Katana and ran and Dan. But Dan was faster and had his Knife out in front of him in time to meet Cole's blade. They sat there for some time staring into each others eyes. This was no spar. This was a fight!

_**Daniel sat under**_ Cole's weight for a while with his knife in front of him, saving him from having his head cut clean off. He eventually managed to get Cole off of him and he backed off so that everyone was in view. Cole charged forward and Dan dodged it and kicked Cole in the back. Cole recovered pretty quickly and charged again. Dan dodged again and hit Cole in the back with the butt of his knife. This time, Cole didn't recover as fast, and Dan jumped on him and put his knife to his throat.

"DONT FUCKING MOVE COLE!" he yelled beginning to shake

"I can't, Rayzer! Your fat ass won't let me!" He grunted. "Besides, I'm not the only one in danger." Dan suddenly felt the cold metal of Cole sword on the back of his neck. The sword was apparently long enough so that Cole could place it on his neck with little movement of his arms.

"Go ahead, kill me Cole! One less worthless life on the face of the galaxy!" Dan yelled almost un-phased "just one less life!"

Time stopped again. Everything was becoming blurry, nothing was staying in focus but his target. Suddenly Dan felt something go into his neck. He didn't move but was sure that Cole has just gingerly cut the back of his neck. So Dan returned the favor. He pressed down a little with his knife and watched as he drew the smallest amount of blood. Cole's eyes dilated and then time went back to normal. And Daniel could hear the cries of Aerial, Fox, Falco, and Krystal as they saw their friends blood pool on the floor.


	11. The oppertunity

**_"Dan, what the_** hell are you doing?" shouted Aerial. Dan came to his senses. What am I doing? he thought. Then he heard a voice in his head.

_'Daniel! Stop! Don't kill your best friend! You'll just throw your own life away!'_ It was Krystal.

Dan got up. He was shocked at what he had just done. He ran out of the room and ran down the stairs. He ran out of the door of the building out onto the streets. He put his hood up and walked one way down either one of the paths he could have just taken. Eventually he came across a club. And there was a beat going on inside. He read a sign that talked about battle rappers welcome and other such shit that he didn't bother to read. He walked inside and signed up, with a lot of shit said about the way he looked. But Dan just let it build up. Eventually it was his turn, and so he got on stage.

There was a kid about maybe 17 standing across from him, and Dan could tell that he was already thinking of some disses. But so was Dan, this kid was about 5' 6'', he had blue jeans, a zip-up hoody, a black shirt under, and better yet, he was white. After the usual introduction by the Master of Ceremonies they flipped a coin to see who would decide which emcee would go first, Dan got it so he choose the other guy. The Beat started up and the kid began to spit.

"Ayo, look at this kid he got a tail comin outta his ass

shoot off a round, hit him centa mass!

Whats with the fox setup?

Tryna be cool wit the wrong get-up?" he began

_this kid will be easy, his punches are like slaps, hell theyre more like pokes_

Dan thought.

Eventually he ended and everyone was probably thinking the same thing. The beat spun up again and Dan thought for a moment and then began to spit his little slaughter verse.

_**Ayo, look at this kid, get ya finga out ya ass!**_

_**I'm not gonna let this kid pass!**_

_**I'm a wolf, notta fox!**_

_**Go back to suckin ya familys cocks!**_

_**Gonna take ya dignity cut it up along wit ya whackass pants**_

_**put it in, and sell it in cans!**_

_**See these golden eyes!**_

_**The laws of sight these things defy!**_

_**I can see those scars on ya wrist!**_

_**I can see where ya grandma kissed!**_

_**Notice how he stands all high-and-mighty**_

_**i betcha his head is all nice-and-tidy!**_

_**Good life, probably rich too**_

_**hey Wanna be we through!**_

Dan tossed him the mic and turned around. His punches weren't good enough to continue going the way they were, but they should have been enough to kick this week ass rapper outta the park.

"Iight that was HOT!" the MC said "so who wants to go wit Rayzer!?" he yelled picking up Dans hand.

There was a cheer that shook the room. "Iight, cool, cool, now who wants to go wit Pure-Luck?" he asked

"_So that was the kids name, damn i should pay more attention!_" Dan thought as only a few cheers could be heard.

"Iight, Rayzer you win homie, you movin up!" the MC said turning to Dan "good luck! Homie!"

"Yea fo sho" Dan said walking off the stage.

The night went by fairly slow, Dan slowly going through wanna be after wanna be. His highlights were often lines such as "fuck off bitch! You think you phat? I knock you out the park without a baseball bat!" and "knock it off with these whack ass rhymes, bitch ya girl so desperate i payed her a couple dimes!". Finally Dan got to the last round, it took about three hours because of various reasons, but he was there. He looked at the man standing in front of him and smiled. It was someone that he knew, and one of the only two people who could beat him. But that was because he knew stuff about Dan. All he knew was his Stage Name.

"_**Where did he**_ go?!?" Aerial asked as Fox patched up Cole.

"Why do you care?" Cole snapped back with a slight wince

"Because your the dumbass who charged at him with your sword drawn!" Aerial yelled back.

"Hey come on, knock it off you two!" Krystal came to the rescue "Cole where would Daniel go?"

Cole thought for a moment "probably somewhere he could rap, somewhere he could express what he was feeling"

"then lets find that place!" Krystal said turning around

"NO! Ill go, people wont take well to more than one person looking like animals..." Cole replied getting up "Besides, a rapper always listens to his friends"

Cole left and so did Fox, Krystal offered Aerial to come along to the Great Fox and Aerial accepted. After a pretty short, but cautious, flight they made it. And Krystal took Aerial to her room. It was pretty tidy. And for a while the two girls talked.

"So...Krystal...Dan told me you had some kinda powers?" Aerial began

"Yes, that is true" Krystal replied

"And that you could read minds?"

"Yes, something like that"

"Then would you mind showing me what Daniel was thinking and feeling when he first woke up on the...Great Fox?"

"I'm not sure you want to do that...his thoughts were..." Krystal couldn't say it

"Were what?" Aerial pushed her to say it

"They were painful"

"I want to know!" Aerial begged

Krystal sighed "okay just relax"

Aerial closed her eyes as Krystal put her paw on her forehead. "This isn't gonna melt my brain, is it?"

Krystal giggled and began to concentrate on Dan.

Aerial relaxed as she saw something. It was kinda tunnel visioned. But she could tell what Dan was feeling. Pain. Every nerve in his body screaming for him to just stop moving. But like a boy he didn't listen. He got up and saw Krystal and fell to the ground yelling something. A few events happened and then he noticed his tail, his fur, and his ears, especially his muzzle. Aerial could actually feel his tail moving, his ears perking up at a noise, and even him thinking. He thought that they were going to kill him...After a while he dropped those thoughts and began to worry about what happened to him. Then he thought about Aerial, about if he would ever see her again.

"Thats enough..." Aerial said opening her eyes "when you said painful i thought you meant emotional pain"

"There was no emotional pain at all, it was as if this wasn't the worst thing that happened." Krystal replied

"Man...i used to want to go through what he did...dont really want to anymore" Aerial said

Just at that moment Slippy burst into the room yelling "WHO WANTS WAFFLES!?!"

A silence passed and then Aerial said "Slippy its 8 o clock!"

"So! Waffles are good! Dan showed me how to make them!" the toad replied with a smile

"Heheh, well i guess i am hungry..." Aerial said getting up "sure...i could use something to take my mind off of whats going on"

_**This kid was**_ good, but Dan was better! The boy was called "lil tubby" for god knows why, he was...well...tubby! And instead of his usually short hair due he had a mullet. His cloths were about to rip, and yet Dan knew enough about him, he didn't even have to use what Lil Tubby was wearin or anything! He said some shit about how Dan was the wolf the boy cried for when they stood close as the coin was flipped. Dan got the choice and he chose the other guy. As the beat spun up Dan looked around and saw Cole working his way through the crowd and Dan cussed. He didn't want Cole here! The kid started his verse and Dan winced at some of the words. But he didn't budge visibly. Finally the permitted minute long verse ended and it was Dans turn.

_**Lil tubby guy, comin onto the stage!**_

_**Lil tubby guy, how the hell he fit into his cage?**_

_**About as useful as a gun wit no bullets**_

_**holy shit bro? You into mullets?**_

_**You say i ate the boy who cried wolf, well guess what i say**_

_**your the guy who sat at home eatin donuts all day!**_

_**You mess wit Rayzer, ya gonna get cut**_

_**no matter how hard you try, you wont even get a slut!...**_

_**Cole watched in**_ amazement at what was happening on stage. Was that Lil tubby? Cause if it was then he was getting slaughtered. Eventually the MC stopped the beat and judged who won by the crowds response to the emcees name. Daniel won. There was a cheer and then Cole noticed someone getting up on stage. He looked closer and saw that it was one of the most controversial rappers in the country. It was Eminem.

_**Daniel couldn't believe**_ his eyes! It was Eminem coming up to him right now! Was he dreaming? Had he fallen asleep? Cause this was just too good to come true! He stopped short of Dan and looked at him for a minute, obviously trying to get rid of the fact that there was a kid "dressed" as a wolf who could rap.

"Hey, wass up..." Dan said looking at his idol

"Hey, listen, im cutting right to the chase, im in Kansas for a concert and one of the artists dropped on me last minute, i need a replacement" Em opened "you up for the spot?"

Dan thought for a minute and then Krystals voice, from a memory appeared. '_Dan please don't ever rap again...'_

Dan had already broken that promise, what else could he lose?

"Yea I'm good for it" Dan replied nodding his head "when we up?"

"Three days from now, come out to my car ill give ya the tracks we playin and you make ya own verse in the next three days okay?"

"Yea" Dan said spotting Cole coming up "Ill be there in a minute"

Cole got up and was shocked, at least it looked that way. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting my big break! You?" Dan replied turning around

"I'm trying to say im sorry!" Cole said following him "i was an ass and i was mad because you were being just so damn impulsive!"

"And is that the only reason Cole? Or are you just jealous that im about to live out my dream while your still trying to reach yours!" Dan said storming outside to go meat EM. He couldn't believe Cole! What the hell did he have to gain by saying sorry after charging Dan like that?

"Ayo Rayzer, here are the tracks" EM said as Rayzer walked up to the SUV.

He read the list:

1. When the music stops

2. Rap Game

3.Love me

4.

5. Encore

"Whats the empty space for?" Rayzer asked

"That is where you place your own song" EM explained "come by the hotel and Dre has some beats for ya"

"Iight, see ya tomorrow" Rayzer said turning around

"See ya Rayzer" Eminem said getting in his SUV and driving away

"Wow...my big break in the form of a wolf...this should be good!" Dan said walking away "Now how about that song!"

**_Now i know people are thinking one of three things,_**

_**1. WTF!?! why is eminem in this?!?**_

**_2. HOLY SHIT! EMINEM IS IN THIS!!! WOO!!!_**

**_3. meh, just another part of the story_**

**_I hope its either the second or third one...anyway youll see why i did that in a later chapter. peace!_**


	12. Dan's Three Days

__

_Okay, the idea behind this chapter i wont explain. other than it will show you a seperate side of Daniel than what you have gotten used to. a little later will get interesting to an extent. ENJOY!_

_**50+thousand people**_ were in their seats. They were waiting for the beat when it finally started. It was the concert. The lights were on Eminem and everyone else on stage. Dan was sitting in a seat in the front row with his head hung low, waiting for his cue.

Cause we came here to set this party off right  
Let's bounce tonight  
And if they don't let us in through the front  
We'll come through the side  
Cuz i don't ever wanna leave the game without  
At least saying goodbye  
So all my people on the left, all my people on the right  
Swing one last time

Get your ass up for the doctor  
One more time, get your ass up for the doctor  
Come on now, here we go  
Cliff hanger, it's another club banger  
Got you hangin' on the edge of your seat  
Get on down

At that moment Daniel got up and ran forward and jumped on the stage. At first everyone was thinking "what the hell?!?" but when he did what he was supposed too, which was act like he was being schooled, then everyone knew what was going on.

The song finished up and Dan went back stage since this was the last song. Em stayed out to do exactly what was planned. Krystal was with Fox backstage and Dan knew that she was mad. He had broken his promise.

"Why the hell did you do that?!?" Fox said obviously pissed that Dan broke a promise.

"Because...iv got nothing to do other than chase my dreams fox boy!" Dan said listening for another cue. One much much worse.

Then it finally came in the form of these words "Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for coming out tonight! PEACE!"

Dan reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Glock semi-auto hand gun. Krystal and Fox had a terrified look on their face. They began to run when Dan cocked the gun and plugged a round into Fox's back.

"NOO!" Krystal yelled running to Fox "WHY DAN!?!"

"Because, I'm just one big fuck up..." Dan said aiming for Krystal.

Then the sound of a gunshot woke him up.

"_**SHIT!"**_ Dan yelled as he burst from his covers in the middle of the night.

"What the hell was that...was that a premonition? Or just a fear...I don't know anymore..."

Dan got up and went over to see what he was working on from the previous hour.

It was HIS rap that he was comin up with. He grabbed at his head and cussed. All he had were the lines "with all the pain, comes a few hundred fans, the grasp of reality slippin through my hands". That was good, but that was all he had. He looked oustide his apartment window and sighed. It was raining, and it was thundering. He went back to work thinking. Then it hit him, and the rest of the night he was writing his thoughts on the paper that was right in front of him.

_**Aerial was worried**_ about Daniel. After his little freak out he hadn't been home. At least not when Aerial was. She heard voices coming from his room. One soft and one Serious, and another more defensive voice. Aerial walked in to see Dan sitting at a desk with Krystal and Fox behind him. Well Fox was moving in front of him yelling, while Krystal was trying to talk with him about something. Eventually they realized that Aerial was standing there and all the noise stopped. Krystal obviously knew what Aerial wanted to ask.

"_Fox and I came here to talk to Dan, instead Fox got mad...and...well...you see the rest" _Krystal said in a thought speech.

"Guys, whats going on?" Aerial asked

"Well DAN here somehow managed to get into a concert with some guy named Eminem! And..." Fox was cut off

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Aerial said bringing her hands up "your kidding me, you got in on a concert with EMINEM!?!"

"Yea, im working on my song for it right now!" Dan said excited "and all because i battle rapped!"

"Wait a minute...you promised me that you wouldnt rap again!" Krystal said with a slight tone of unbelievability.

"Well things tend you come bite you in the butt Krys!" Dan replied looking at her "besides this is my chance to hit the big time!"

"So your going to toss away a promise because you want fame and fortune?" Fox asked raising his eyebrows.

"You made a promise Daniel!" Krystal yelled, getting teary eyed.

"Things come up Krys, learn that" Daniel replied

"Then why don't you teach me?" Krystal asked

"Because...thats something that you need to learn, either now, or later, the easy way, or the hard way"

"What would be the easy way, Daniel? Can you tell me that?"

"The easy way is that you just let things be and realize that promises are meant to be broken"

"Like when you made Cole promise to keep your necklace safe?"

"well...I..." Dan stammered

"Exactly, Daniel. Not all promises are meant to be broken."

At that moment, Aerial heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, is there someone here?" The voice sounded like Cole's.

"Krystal, do you know how many promises have been broken by those trying to keep them? they dont think that by doing one thing, it will break that promise...iv learned that, promises are just another way for humans to lie to each other and to make each other feel like they can trust one another! thats it!" Daniel yelled at Krystal some more, ignoring Cole at the door.

Aerial walked over and opened it "yea, but there is a lot of friction going on...between Krystal and Daniel"

"He battle rapped and is doing a concert with Eminem..." Cole said "no wonder Krystal is mad..."

Cole walked in as the argument continued.

"Thats the thing Dan, your not human anymore, your a wolf" Cole said

Dan froze, then stood up straight "i dont even know if i am even that...wolves are loyal, me? just take a look"

Cole stepped forward and put a hand on Dan's shoulder. "You are loyal, Dan. You were loyal to me when I beat you in a battle rap that one time. Remember? You went down, but you did it gracefully. If that's not loyal, then what is?"

"Thats not loyal, thats just being able to take the fall and get back up. being loyal is feeling shameful for breaking a promise"

"Then, I have nothing more to say." Cole turned. "Except this:" his back was to Dan. "I have reached my dream Dan. I dreamed of traveling the world without any parental guidance. I have gone beyond that."

"I had a dream guys, one that i dont know what the fuck it means..." Dan said looking at the ground

"Then go chase it Dan" Aerial said giving Dan a short hug.

"Its not a good dream Aerial..." Dan said looking at Fox "Krystal has already seen it...am i right?"

Krystal nodded. "Yes... It... It's..." Cole, Fox and Aerial looked at Krystal. "Krystal?" said Fox. "What is Dan talking about?"

"I shot you two..." Dan replied turning around

Everyone gasped. "What?!" yelled Cole. Aerial had her hand over her mouth. Fox's eyes were as round as quarters

"With a glock handgun, Fox in the back...Krystal..." Dan couldnt say it

Cole looked at Krystal "In the head..."

Dan began to walk forward, but then he heard a voice come from behind him.

"Dan, it was just a dream. Let it go, please." Cole put a hand on Dan's shoulder again. "Otherwise, you'll really go crazy."

"who said i havent done that already?" Dan said without turning around "like i said in my dream..." Dan walked out leaving Krystal to finish

Krystal said it for him. "He's just one big fuck-up." Cole and Fox looked at Krystal with wide eyes. "That's what he said. In his dream."

Dan walked out and down the stairs, maybe what he said in his dream was true. he was just a big fuck up, a stain on gods plan.

Aerial looked at Cole and Fox. "What do we do?" Cole sighed deeply. "I don't know, Aer. I don't know..."

_**Cole was shocked.**_ Dan was losing it! But one thing can drive a person crazy. It was amazing that Dan had stayed as sane as he was. Maybe this was just his time to crack. Maybe it was all up to Cole and the rest to help him get to where he wanted. Or maybe everything was going exactly to some higher beings plan. Mess up one kids life, or make it better. One is seeming to be the idea behind it.

"Krys...I'm sorry" Cole said turning to face the blue vixin

"What for?" She replied

"I don't know, but I have to be sorry for something." Cole replied.

"What exactly happened in this dream Krys?" Fox asked

"Well, first he was in the audience of some concert. I think it was that Eminem man. Then he went up onto the stage and rapped for a few moments. then he went backstage, to us. That's when he..." Krystal couldn't say any more. Her eyes were leaking with hot tears.

"We know the rest..." Cole said looking at the ground "why would he even sub consciously say those things?"

Fox began to give Krystal a warming hug. "Maybe because he thinks we think that?"

"No...thats not it" Cole said looking at Dan's necklace "thats not it at all"

"He has had a rough life Krys...hell i don't even know most of the things hes gone through" Cole replied

Fox closed his eyes. "I think I do. Dan and I are both orphans. Both of our parents died, of different causes, but, we're the same..."

"But Dan used to have a brother and sister..."

"They basically turned into vegetables from the shock of their parents dying. But he kept going"

"Just like I did." Fox replied

"Aerial...are you okay?" Cole asked Cautiously

Aerial looked up at Cole. "I'm fine. I just need a shoulder to cry on..." She walked up to Cole and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't have his special way of hugging someone, but he was warm, at least...

"Lets go find him, maybe we can help him along" Cole offered

Fox nodded. He was still in his embrace with Krystal. "Let's hope."

"Krystal, what was he thinking before he left? maybe that will give us an option on how to approach this" Cole asked still letting Aerial cry silently

"He was thinking about his dream, but that doesn't give us much to go on..." Krystal rested her head on Fox's shoulder, still hugging him.

"Nothing else? even before he mentioned his dream?" Cole asked, pressing the envelope.

"No. His mind was blank. I could not see anything..." She closed her eyes and a stray tear fell on Fox's shoulder.

"Well maybe Aerial should deal with this one, after all you are his girlfriend" Cole said looking at Aerial.

Aerial sighed. "I don't know..." Cole put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him. "Try. For Dan." She looked back at Fox and Krystal.

"Okay...i dont know where he would be though" Aerial replied

She broke her embrace with Cole. "I just don't... Wait. Cole, wasn't there a secret place somewhere near you backyard?"

Cole thought for a moment. "Yeah, Dan and I used to go there all the time to spar and let off steam."

"Then lets go there" Aerial responded

"But, it's like two miles from here. I have a feeling that Dan won't walk there, but we need some kind of vehicle." Cole said

"Well what would Dan use?" Krystal asked

"Well, he has a bike hidden somewhere in the apartment building's basement..." At that moment, a roaring of an engine sounded and a few moments later faded away. "Well, I think he took that."

"...Well...anything else?" Aerial asked

"Well, actually, he has a collection of bikes. Several of which he and his 'homies' as he called them stole. We can take those." Cole replied after some thought

"Oh he is in SO much trouble!" Aerial said after the mention of Dan stealing

"Hey, he told me that was before he met me. I didn't believe him either, but..." Fox interrupted.

"Are we going or what?" Krystal now had a determined look on her face. "Lets go."

_**There had been**_ Several calls reporting a strange wolf that walked on two legs and was...rapping? The CIA had gotten several reports of strange sightings in the last few days. First an alien vessel that looked similar to ours? A clean cut row of trees in the forest, which now left what looked like a straight scar from above. This was without a doubt an extra terrestrial. They would need to handle this carefully. Panic was always what got people killed.

_**Dan just kept**_ riding. Away from everyone else. He had taken a dirt bike he had bought with his own money. Although Dan knew that the others were after him, Cole knew he had stolen quite a few bikes before he had met Aerial and turned his life around for the most part. Eventually he had managed to get to the spot that he and Cole always went to to spar. He hid his bike and for a few hours, even creeping into dawn, he was alone. Minus his thoughts. They were always there. Eventually the sound of many rumbling motors could be heard and Dan knew that they were here. But still he stayed where he was, behind a row of bushes which led to a small lake.

"Rayzer! Wait!" It was Cole. Along with Aerial and Fox and Krystal. Dan didn't turn.

"What do you want, X?"

Cole stopped walking. Dan had used Cole's old stage name. This wasn't going to end well. Aerial and Fox were looking at Cole with strange expressions. "You and me used to come here to blow off steam. Is that you've done now?"

"You know whats funny?" Dan asked just turning his head slightly "I'm never alone...no matter how hard i try, it always feels like someone is sitting next to me when there isn't anyone..." Dan said turning his head slightly

"That's good, Ray. It's never fun to be alone, believe me. I always felt alone when I first went to Corneria. Every animal except a select few hated me. But, when Laura came, I was no longer alone. I was happy. You now have the right to walk the streets of Corneria without getting a second glance. Here... Not so much." Cole said

"No Cole, its not good...you know who is sitting next to me?" Dan asked tearing up.

"No, I don't, Dan. Who is it?" Cole looked at him with his piercing light-blue eyes.

"Aerial? any idea?"

Aerial shook her head.

"Its my parents...my brother...my sister..." Dan began to cry "every damn family member that is dead..."

Aerial stepped up to Dan. "Please, Dan. Don't do this."

"Do what? cry? this entire time i have only cried once...when i was alone...why cant i do it now?" Dan asked

Aerial wrapped her arms around Dan's torso. "Because. You're not alone. Not any more. You have Cole and Fox and Krystal." She looked up into Dan's eyes. "And you have me."

Dan put his head on Aerials shoulder and began to cry. it was all he could do. He had almost thrown his life away because he was being an ass...

Krystal stepped up to Dan as well. She put and arm around Dan's shoulders and began to cry with him.

"so what the hell do i do?" Dan asked "i have a day to finish writing my song...but now I'm wondering if i should bail on the concert..."

Cole and Fox walked up to Dan. They both had tears falling, but they wiped them away. "We can help you, Ray."

"Thanks guys, now Cole got anything to eat?" Dan asked

"You recovered quickly" Cole noticed

"Who said I had recovered?" Dan asked "I'm just kinda hungry"

_**The rest of**_ the day went by very slowly for everyone. Dan had just done something he thought he could have done only by himself. Cry. He had finished every verse, and every line of his new song and the verses he was supposed to plug in to the other songs. He smiled as he went to bed. And then frowned. What would happen tomorrow? Would his dream become a reality some how? Or will he become famous? He didn't know. But he pushed it aside and lived the last few peaceful hours he would have alone. Before the concert.


	13. Runaway ET

Chapter 13

_**The sun slowly** _came up, shedding light over every single thing in the yard, and everything inside the house that they were staying in right now. Dan got up, yawned, and walked out into the kitchen to see Krystal, and Fox facing the wall with their hands behind their heads, and Cole and Aerial in the corner, Aerial with a frightened look on her face. How Dan knew it was bad, was that they were holding each other. What made Dan yet even more concerned was that Cole wasn't holding his signature Katana.

"Hey guys!...why are you doing that?" Dan asked

Aerial turned away and Cole's eyes grew wide as Dan was shoved forward and as his face hit the ground. Dan turned around with one eye to see a man in a black suit with glasses staring at him.

"So theres the last E.T. In the house eh? A Wolf!" The man almost spat the words out.

"Anything I can do for you Mr.? You want my autograph or somethin?" Dan asked, partially joking.

He wished he hadn't. The man stomped on his back and Dan was in pain, immense pain.

"Don't sass to me Wolf! Now I'm gonna ask you some questions" He said as Dan tried to regain his composure.

Dan looked again to see another CIA agent walk in, with Cole's Katana.

'_Cole must've been held at gunpoint, or he wouldn't give up his sword easily..._' thought Dan.

"Okay" Dan rasped "whaddya want?"

"I think you know, Wolfy. Give up any weapons you have and we'll take you to Area 51 to be... Processed." The agent was smiling evilly.

"I am a weapon dumbshit, but I have the tendency to be polite" Dan said returning the smile.

The agent pushed down hard with his boot on top of Dan. "Shut up!" The agent turned to his colleague. "Get the other two and head to the van. I'll be there in a minute."

"WAIT!" Dan yelled "I have something that you may be interested in, just take me and let them go and you'll get my ship"

The agent leading Fox and Krystal stopped. The agent on top of Dan squinted at him. "Ship? What kind of ship?"

"Something that can out fly anything Earth has!" Dan yelled under the pressure of his boot "Just let them go, and ill come with you without a fight"

"Daniel, no!" shouted Krystal. The agent holding her struck her with Cole's sword handle.

Fox fought to try to rip him apart. "Don't you dare touch her, you hairless ape!"

"FOX SHUT THE HELL UP!!! so whaddya say? Take me and let them go" Dan yelled

Cole was holding his sword sheath. He sighed, and set it down at his feet. "Fine. Just... Don't hurt them." Aerial was crying on Cole's shoulder. A few muffled words came from her. "Dan... Please..."

"Please, I just need one word with the girl, then let them go...they wont be any trouble" Dan said

The agent took his boot off of Dan's back. "Fine." He looked at the other agent. "Sit them down and unlock the cuffs."

Dan got up and walked over to Aerial "Listen, I had to do it, its my fuck up that would get them hurt. So, I'm giving myself to save you guys" Dan said "Besides, I should be able to find my way out of it, iv always gotten myself out of things like this"

Cole shook his head. "No, Dan. Not like this. This is the government. You got yourself out of gang fights and police trouble."

Aerial looked at Dan. "Dan..."

"Hey, what is the government but one big gang?" Dan replied smiling "Aerial, if I get out of this I don't know where I will be, but ill call you, okay? just make sure that when I do you get rid of your phone!"

Aerial reached out and gave Dan a hug. "Just... Be careful, ok?"

Cole stood up, picking his sheath up. "Can I have my sword back now?"

The agent hold the sword looked at it for a moment.

"Such strange material. I think we should keep it and examine it for awhile. Don't you, George?" He looked at the agent that had Dan earlier.

"A deals a deal, he gets his sword back, or else you gonna have a little problem with me!" Dan said looking around with a slightly feral look to him, the agent said something and Cole got his sword back, Dan looked back to Aerial "Don't worry, ill get out"

Aerial did the one thing she had been to afraid to do until now. She kissed him. It was just a small kiss on his muzzle, but it was a kiss. "Get out soon, okay?"

Dan froze for a little bit "yea, ill be at the concert, no worries!" Dan said kissing her back "I just hope that they make a mistake that I can use, bye"

The agent grabbed Dan by the scruff of the neck. "Hey! you may do that to your cats, but dang! That hurts!"

The agent jerked him forward. "Just shut up and move!"

"No problem, I'm only in danger" Dan said casually.

As they went past, Cole was looking at Dan. "Be careful, iight, Rayzer?"

"Ayo, no worries bro, ill get out" Dan said "just take care of Aerial iight?"

Cole nodded. They went past Fox and Krystal. Krystal was crying again. Fox nodded to Dan, smiling. "Make sure they don't try to dissect you, ok?"

"Dissect me? the knife will be in their nuts before they could do that!" Dan whispered "see you at the concert!"

"Good luck, Daniel." Krystal tried to hug him, but the agent pushed her back.

"I agreed to let you stay. Not to touch him. Just stay back."

Dan nodded and walked to the van, he tried to just hop in but the agent picket him up and tossed him in.

"Hey! I can walk, you know!" The door slammed in his face.

_**The CIA van**_ jumped as it finally hit the dirt trail. Dan had agreed to find the Arwing for them, but lord knows thats a lie. He actually wondered if maybe he could give them a sense of amnesia by hitting them hard enough or something. Then he remembered a large drop that ended in rapids. He would have them "fall" down there by doing something that was completely idiotic.

The Van stopped and an agent came and opened the door "Get out, its time to find that ship!"

Dan hopped out and began to look around, he noticed the trail which led to the rapids "This way!" Dan said beginning to walk forward.

They walked for a while when Dan began to hear the rapids. "Almost there" He said

"Why do I hear rapids?" One of the Agents asked

"Because there are rapids!" Dan yelled suddenly sprinting to the left of him and finally seeing the edge of the rapids.

"_I have one chance at this!_" Dan thought as he jumped over the edge.

However he caught on to a rock and began to climb to the far right of the side of the cliff when he heard cussing from the CIA agents. Dan slowly climbed up and dove into the bushes, catching one of the Agents attention. He slowly walked over and Dan rushed forward and tackled him off the edge. The other Agents caught sight of what he did and began to shoot. Dan ran off into the forest, another point by the rapids and hid again. This time, the Agents went together to find him.

Dan went behind one and brought his arm around and began to choke the man until he passed out. He then went over the edge. Then it was just the Agent that had held him, and Dan.

"Ill give this to you Wolfy! You know how to get into trouble!" He yelled popping off a shot near Daniel's location.

"AND I KNOW HOW TO GET OUT OF IT TOO!" Dan yelled running forward again.

The Agent snapped around and fired three shots. Two missed. One hit home in Dan's right shoulder. Dan winced but kept moving. Eventually he hit the agent and they both went over the edge. Dan Clung onto an object and hung on, he then noticed how hard it was to hold on and he looked down. The Agent was clinging on to his leg.

"Okay, Wolfy! What are you gonna do now?" He yelled above the rapids.

"How about this?!?" Dan said lifting a finger.

"What? What the hell are you doing?!" The agent's eyes widened. "If you let go, we're both done for!"

"You know what I've learned over the years of being alone? I just don't give a fuck!" Dan yelled lifting another finger.

"No! Don't do it!"

"Why not?" He yelled holding his two fingers in the air "Tell me quickly! i might slip!"

"I have a family!"

"You chose this lifestyle, CIA and all, this is the risk you run!" Dan said lifting his other arm in pain and holding on, getting a new grip and letting it go again, still holding on with his left hand.

"Do it you die too!" The Agent cried up frantically.

"God decides who will live and die, not the rapids! If got wants you to, you will survive!"

"I didn't know that a killer could believe in god!" The Agent spat

"I didn't know that I had something to live for!" Dan said letting one more finger go "But hey, I have a clear head! Do you?"

He finally let go. The two went falling through the air until they finally hit the water. At the sudden touch of the water Dan's gunshot wound began to burn intensely. But that was the least of his worries. He began to take breaths as he did his best to stay above the water. His leg hit a rock and his screamed as it cut his leg. Then he saw a rock that poked out of the six foot deep water. Dan's eyes Dilated. He hit it, and everything went black.

"_**Do you think**_ that he will be okay?" Aerial asked, with more than a hint of concern in her voice.

"Don't worry, Dan can get out of anything...I hope..." Fox replied looking at the floor "Why else would he give himself to help us out? Because he knew what he needed to do"

"I guess that makes sense..." Aerial replied.

"Of course it does. I've known Dan longer than both of you. He's tough. Even before he became a wolf." Cole added.

"Well in that time how many things has he gotten caught for?" Aerial asked "Before HE met ME?!?"

"If I had a nickel for every time he and his 'homies' have got in trouble, I wouldn't have been in Kansas."

Fox looked confused at Cole. "What's a nickel?"

"A Type of money but thats not important, so do you think he managed to get away?" Aerial replied

"Aerial. I know he got away." Cole answered her question. "I just know. But, come on! I know where the rapids end." Cole continued.

"Wait...Rapids? did you just say RAPIDS?!?" Aerial asked, almost yelling

Cole ran to the front door. "Come on! Let's go! Krystal, you stay here and wait for us, ok?"

"Why do I have to stay here?" Krystal asked.

"We can't have two healers, can we?" Cole said. "Besides, Fox doesn't want you to get hurt. Do you?"

"Do you Fox?" Krystal asked

"Well, uh... Um... Well... I agree with Cole on this one. We don't want you falling into the rapids trying to get him." Fox studdered

"Fine, ill stay here" Krystal sighed

"Good. Cole, let's go." Fox said running out the door.

Aerial hesitated.

Cole looked at her. "Come on, Aer. He needs you as much as you need him."

"What did you say about rapids?" Aerial replied

"Don't worry about it, ok?" Cole opened the door. "Ma'am?"

Aerial smiled "Thank you"

"Well, are you gonna go?" asked Cole, still holding the door.

"Yes, I am" Aerial replied walking out of the door.

"Cole, sometimes I think you're too polite." said Fox.

Cole smirked. "Ladies first, Fox."

"Since when has being polite ever hurt anyone Fox?" Aerial asked finding a Dirt Bike her size.

"Well, uh..." Fox stuttered again. Cole ruffled up his head fur like a big brother. Fox ducked out of the way. "Knock it off, Cole!"

"Come on guys!" Aerial yelled above her Dirt Bike "Lets go!"

Cole laughed and mounted his bike. "Just follow me and stay close! It's easy to get lost in the back trail on the way to the end of the rapids!"

"Hey no worries" Aerial replied "I only want to stay something called ALIVE!"

Cole said something, but all Aerial and Fox could hear was the words, "worry", "careful", and "freaky guys". Fox looked at Aerial. She shrugged. Cole sped off.

_**Dan began to**_ moan as he woke up. As he got up, every nerve in his body was screaming at him to stay down. But like he had done many times before, he didn't listen. He was on his stomach, and his legs were in a calm water that seemed to be soothing everything that wasn't either numb, or on fire. He didn't move much more. His right arm was burning like nothing else on his body. And his left arm was tired from holding on to that ledge for so long. So he just stayed there, trying to get the will to move, and trying to keep the will to live. But it was too hard, he felt like he was about to give up. Everything was beginning to get blurry, and everything was beginning to feel numb. But then he heard faint voices, and the sound of motors.

"Aerial! I see him! He's down there!" It was Cole.

Dan tried to say something, but his mouth was just like the rest of his body. Unwilling to comply.

The sounds of the motors got louder and Dan just stayed there, watching the blurry images getting closer.

Dan felt a few hands reach under him as he was dragged from the water. "Dan! if you're alive, just groan!"

"How about I say that bullets hurt like bitches?!?" Dan almost yelled.

"Bullets?!?" Aerial yelled back.

"Oh, my God!!" She yelled as Cole got in front of her.

"Okay, Dan. This is gonna sting." Cole drew his sword.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FOR?!?" Dan yelled

"Dan, you have three bullets in your shoulder. I don't have a shorter blade, so I'll have to dig them out with my sword."

"Ok, brace yourself."

Aerial spoke up. "Wait, Cole. What about Angelus?"

"My Knife?!?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, much safer than a three foot katana, Dan." Aerial replied.

"I don't have it!" Dan yelled.

"What?!" yelled Cole, Fox and Aerial.

"Those fuckin CIA bastards would have taken it anyway!" Dan yelled again.

"Well, where is it, Dan?" asked Aerial. Cole interrupted.

"Now's not the time, okay? We need to get the bullets out before Dan gets lead poisoning or bleeds to death."

"Cole, put your Katana right on top of my bullet wound okay?" Dan replied to the statement "And then push it a little, and then twist sharply!"

"Uh... Then what, Dan?" asked Cole.

"I'm gonna take this thing out with my nails..."

Cole did as he was told with his sword. And Dan winced and didn't stop. "Okay, get the bullet, Dan!"

Dan reached in and began to yell, eventually scream.

He suddenly stopped moving his hand and with a swift jerk he pulled his nails out of his wound with the flattened slug of the 9mm.

"Oh man, I didn't think that it would work!" Dan yelled with a sign of relief on his face.

"Dan you have two other bullets in your body, do you know where they are? I can't tell where the other ones are because of the fur" Cole replied.

"But I only remember getting hit once...I just remember a rough ride down the rapids though..." Dan replied

"Just focus, Dan! I can tell, remember? I told you I became a healer when I arrived at Corneria when you IMed me, remember?" Cole yelled.

"Yes I do! But I wasn't SHOT three times! Maybe its just some cuts or something..."

Cole examined the flesh under Dan's grey fur. "Maybe some rocks got into your skin somehow. I don't know, but if so, we gotta get them out."

"How about, I take them out right now, and then you take me back to your place and I get babied until the concert?" Dan asked.

"I'll do the babying!" said Aerial.

Cole sighed. "Fine. Where do you think they are?"

"I don't know...anyone got a watch?" Dan asked beginning to poke around his body, the exposed parts anyway.

"I do." said Fox. "Why?"

"Just limme see the time, the concert is at...9 o clock?"

"It's seven thirty, Dan." Fox replied.

"Oh shit! We need to go!" Dan yelled hearing the time.

Everyone but Dan and Aerial began to run to the bikes.

"Aerial, thanks for everything" Dan said walking forward "For everything I haven't had the time to thank you for"

"Its nothing Dan" Aerial replied smiling "Your just my boyfriend"

"No, its not nothing" Dan said reaching forward and kissing her "I'm surprised that you haven't broken up with me!"

Aerial laughed and began to run to her bike "Coming?!?"

"I need a bike!" Dan yelled back.

"Then take mine!" Fox yelled "Ill go with Cole!"

Dan ran forward and took Fox's bike. He looked at his friends and smiled. He did have something to live for. He then looked at Aerial revving her bike up. And he wasn't going to trade it for anything!


	14. The Ride of Their Lives

Chapter 14

_**The air caused**_ Daniel's fur to blow with every second he was moving. He looked around to see Fox riding piggy back on Cole's bike. He looked to his other side to see Aerial with her helmet on riding right next to Dan. He looked back ahead, constantly blinking to keep his eyes moist enough so he wouldn't have to slow down. But slow enough he could actually see where he was going. He finally saw the pavement of Kansas cities roads and sighed as the gravel left his sight. It was annoying to see so much dirt when you wanted nothing more to get into the city instead of out.

The bike began to slow down and Dan realized that the gas was running on empty. He stopped and hopped off and began to walk. Cole and Fox stopped too and ran to follow Dan. Aerial soon got off after coasting as far as she could.

"Ran out of gas too?" Dan asked turning to face them.

"No Dan we are just walking next to you instead of letting you ride one of ours!" Aerial replied sarcastically.

"How much more time do we have?" Dan asked ignoring the comment.

"About and hour" Fox replied looking at his watch.

"And we have about a mile to go Dan, lets get going!" Cole said beginning to run.

"Hold on, lets just walk, we got some time..." Dan said looking up at the sky and continuing to walk again.

"Don't you want to get to the concert in time?" Aerial asked.

"Well yea, but whats the rush? We have an hour to get a mile, roughly a mile." Dan replied looking over.

"Since when are you good at math, Dan?" joked Cole.

"Since I had time to care about one of the biggest things in my life" Dan replied not even smiling.

Fox looked at Dan. "Are you going to be ok, Dan?"

"I don't know man" Dan replied stopping for a minute "Man, Fox, whatever"

"Hm?" Fox stopped

Dan began to laugh "Nothing...but I don't know why any of this is happening, thats whats getting me"

"Maybe it's fate, Daniel." said Aerial.

"I don't think so...I hope its not fate, I've been put through more stuff than I would like since I've been a wolf..." Dan replied looking over.

"Then I have no idea, Dan..."

"Maybe ill find out later...not like in a day, but later in life...maybe" Dan replied reaching his arm around Aerial "Maybe I won't"

Aerial hugged Dan as she walked. Cole and Fox were smiling.

"Oh man I just realized something..." Dan said looking up.

Cole and Fox both turned to Dan. "Hm?"

"I didn't finish my verse for two songs...at LEAST two songs!" Dan said grabbing his for head.

Aerial looked up at Dan. "Didn't you only have to do one?"

"No there were about four songs I had to write a verse for...then I needed to make a song..." Dan answered looking at her.

"Then... Why didn't you do that last night?" asked Cole.

"Because last night shit was too heavy on me...plus not to mention i needed the sleep" Dan replied.

"Right..." Cole sighed. "Man, it's getting really dark..."

"Not for me it isn't" Dan replied smiling "The perk of being a wolf, more light later in the night"

"Same here." said Fox. Cole sighed. Aerial just chuckled. "Well, as long as I got Dan here, I'm fine."

Dan smiled "As long as I can help it, I'm not leaving"

"Leaving what, Dan?" asked Cole.

"Why, my girlfriend Cole" Dan said picking up Aerial and swinging her around.

Aerial squealed and giggled as Dan did so. "Dan! Please! I'm embarrassed!"

Dan set her down and smiled. She smiled back. And then something caught Fox and Dan's attention. Both of their ears perked up, and almost simultaneously looked up.

"Dan whats wro..." Aerial was cut off.

"Sssh! Theres a car coming!" Dan yelled beginning to move to the side of the road "Might be CIA"

"Or it could be just a civilian" Fox offered.

"Yea, but lets not take that chance" Dan said jumping in the bushes on the side of the road "Act like some hitch hiking couple, we need to take their car"

Cole and Aerial watched the car approach while waving at it. Fox had just jumped into the bushes with Dan as the car stopped.

Aerial and Cole acted like a couple while the car door opened. They were all surprised who came out.

"Need a lift?" came a familier British sounding voice.

"KRYSTAL!?!" Cole and Fox yelled.

"Yes?"

"See that you found the keys to the SUV eh?" Dan said walking forward as if this was planned.

Little did everyone but Krystal and Dan know, it had been.

"Without a problem" Krystal said smiling "Now do you want to get to that concert?"

"Yea, I do" Dan said jumping into the drivers seat "Sorry Krys, but I'm driving for a while"

"It's okay Dan, I don't like driving that anyway" Krystal said walking around the SUV and hopping in shot gun.

Cole and Fox exchanged a look. "Dang..." they both said.

Cole opened up the back door of the van. But before he went in, "Aerial? Ladies first, as always."

"Do i still have...YES!" Dan said as he turned the radio on.

He cranked it up and started blasting Linkin Park's "From the Inside".

Aerial, Fox and Cole sat down in the back seats, bobbing their heads to the music.

"I love this song." said Aerial.

Dan smiled as Aerial said that. He adjusted his mirror.

"Maybe we need a new song for what I'm about to pull!" Dan said switching to "High Voltage"

Cole's eyes widened. "You guys might want to buckle up". Fox looked at Cole, confused.

"Huh?" Aerial and Cole hastily buckled the seat belts.

Krystal's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen.

"You just MIGHT want to buckle up Fox, unless you want your head through the back window!" Dan said smiling, with a tint of crazy in his eyes.

Fox's eyes widened as he fumbled with the seat belt.

Dan smiled as Aerial clung to the side.

"Be glad this isnt a StingRay...lets just say it wasnt the same! after words!" Dan yelled.

"Whats a stingray?!?" Fox yelled still fumbling with the seat belt.

"A car that makes this thing look like a piece of shit!" Dan yelled stepping on the pedal.

Fox had just managed to buckle up when he felt as if his skin was getting peeled away from his face.

"YEEEA!" Dan yelled grinning imensly "This is even better as a wolf!"

"HOW?!?" everyone yelled.

"I DONT KNOW!" Dan answered as he cranked the music up.

"Uh... Cole?" yelled Fox, over the music and the roar of the van's engine. "Yeah?"

"Was Dan always this crazy?"

"You have no idea, Fox!"

"THIS IS THE UNFORGETTABLE SOUND! PICKIN YOU UP AND TAKIN YOU DOWN!..." Dan song as he dodged trees, rocks, and even animals like he had been doing it all his life.

Every passenger, including the anthros, were jostled about like beads in a baby rattle.

"Ten minutes, should I try to get there in time? I can go faster!" Dan yelled.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"YES!?! OOOKAY!" Dan yelled smiling even more.

"Crap!" swore Fox.

"Awww... Great..." said Cole.

"Dan! Ease up!" yelled Aerial.

"Daniel, please! We're going to be on time!" yelled Krystal.

"One thing you ALL need to learn about me!" Dan yelled "This is nothing!"

Cole swore as Dan seemed to be going crazy. Krystal looked back at Cole. "Where did he get his license?"

"license? what license?!?" Dan yelled in response.

"Guys! Daniel is only 14! He can't get a license yet!" Cole yelled.

Fox looked at Cole. "Oh..." said Fox

"My..." continued Krystal.

"Which reminds me! how the hell can I drive a stick?!?" Dan yelled.

"GOD!" all the riders except Dan yelled.

"HEY! I should try..." Dan thought aloud.

Cole knew what he was thinking, after all, everything Dan did could be seen in a movie or video game.

"Dan! Do NOT try that jump the trailer of a truck into oncoming traffic avoiding the semi and parallel parking in the parking lot of where we're supposed to be trick!" yelled Cole.

"WHAT?!? NO! I was thinking about trying to spin into a perfect parallel park!" Dan yelled smiling. "But that sounds like a great idea!" Dan yelled.

"Well, that's better than what I thought you would do!" Cole yelled.

"Well I don't feel like doing something stupid so ill just spin into a parallel park!" Dan yelled in response.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" yelled Fox.

Dan did like he was told, for once, and spun a 360 degree spin into a perfect parallel park. He took a breath, held his last one and began to laugh as his sanity finally returned. He looked back and saw Aerial with a dazed look to her, Cole was about ready to rip Dan's throat out, and Fox looked the worst.

"Fun wasn't it?" Dan asked.

Fox grabbed his muzzel and turned around and began to barf in the back.

"Ill take that as a yes" Dan said opening the door "Well into the concert!".

_**The concert Hall **_was enormous. Able to fit about 50 thousand people or more into its small confines. Dan was in awe while everyone else tried to recover from their near heart attack experience. Dan looked around to see EM with a few other people on stage setting up. He walked down the isle and then ran the last few feet and jumped up with ease.

"Ayo wass good EM?" Dan said getting up.

"Hey Ray, you ready man?" EM said turning around.

"Yea, I'm ready, forgot to write a verse or two though, but fuck it ill freestyle" Dan answered.

"Don't choke man, I can't afford for this to be a bust!"

"Hey, no worries." Dan replied "I'm ready"

Dan observed the hall again and took note of the colors that he saw. A kind of Crimson red was what the seats were made of, as well as the curtains designed to assist in absorbing some of the sound. He took notice in the large rectangular speakers that would soon be pumping out beats with words as soon as things got under way. He took note of the four seats in front already filled up by his frantic friends.

"So where is every body?" Dan asked.

"The concerts in another hour man" a black man said walking up.

"Dre, you said it was...well...gonna start right now!" Dan said with a confused look on his face.

"Yea but even though you wearin costume, doesn't mean I don't know that you just a kid man, you would have come at the time needed and would have gotten away with doin nothin to help."

"Ah shit, iight what do I need to do?"

"Get your verses done!"


	15. When good times End

Chapter 15

_**The next hour**_ was spent writing his verses and finishing off the rest of the time he had to relax. As the seats slowly began to fill up Dan sat backstage and closed his eyes. An anthropomorphic wolf was about to be broad casted on MTV, as well as seen in person by more than 50 thousand people. Most would think that he would be nervous, those people would be wrong. He was ready to show the world who was the next EMINEM. As Dan opened his eyes he looked up to see EM standing in front of him.

"Dan change in plans, Encore is moved up to the front, get to your seat"

"Alright, gimme a minute" Dan said getting up and stretching "Ill do my job, no worries"

"Never said you wouldn't" EM replied.

"But you were thinking that I wouldn't" Dan said walking down the isle way to get to his seat.

As he got to his seat he sat down and looked around. The place was packed, wall to wall. Every one was eager to see the show, and was eager to see their rap idol on stage. Little did they know, a new emcee was about to spit with the pro's. The beat for "Encore" started up and of course Dan waited for his cue. Dan's heart beat as he realized that after this he might shoot Krystal and Fox. He quickly shoved the thoughts out of his head and focused on what he needed to. The beat, the words, and the cues. He counted each note and listened to each little word being said until his cue finally came. As he jumped up on stage people began to get confused, they even began to yell until EM and Dre began to act like it was planned, which it was. Then they were all for the act that Dan was now caught in.

The night wore on and song after song they grew to like the way Dan spit. And they even went as far as to reach their hands up on stage to get a hi-five from him. Song by song the night dragged on. Encore, Till I collapse, Rap Game, and all of the other songs that were planned were sung until the list ended with Dan's entire track. Dan was a little looser now that he knew that he would not be shooting anyone, and that he had not even been given a fire arm. He got up and started out into the crowd.

50 thousand people whistling and screaming in support of what he was doing. He listened to the beat, nice and slow. Piano, then drums, a little guitar, and bass. Of course there was the turn table involved in the track, but that was customary for mainstream rappers. Of course acapella was also customary. Dan began to speak slow and clear.

_**What happens...When...Life turns around and lets you fall, watches, and laughs...**_

_**What happens...When a friend...Comes along, and saves you?**_

_**Lost in the darkness, can't see the light,**_

_**livin through life, cant give up the fight,**_

_**one foot in front of the other,**_

_**I lost everything, mother, father, sister, and brother,**_

_**I ducked from the pain, somehow never gave up,**_

_**Washed it over, covered it up,**_

_**Climbed the latter, got to the top,**_

_**This is when the pressure pops.**_

_**Tired of the pain, taken one down**_

_**Tired of the pain, pass the problems around**_

_**Tired of the pain, nothing ever making sense**_

_**Tired of the pain, living in past tense**_

_**Nothing ever left, it all stayed the same**_

_**Being the first one chosen for the game**_

_**Slowly loosing myself, going insane**_

_**Slowly fading away, forging a name**_

_**my life story is more than I can ever tell**_

_**All I know is how hard I truly fell**_

_**with all the pain, comes a few hundred fans, **_

_**the grasp of reality slipping through my hands**_

_**Tired of the shame, taken one down**_

_**Tired of the shame, pass the problems around**_

_**Tired of the shame, nothing ever making sense**_

_**Tired of the shame, living in past tense**_

_**Already forgotten how hard I tried,**_

_**Never even got the chance to cry,**_

_**The laws of emotions I tried to defy,**_

_**Found a girl, pulled me out of my misery,**_

_**She helped me get past a controversy,**_

_**So what am I now? A wanna be emcee?**_

_**Or will I be loved even after death by leprosy?**_

_**As I leave this building, There is one thing I have to say!**_

_**Take the events of this day and put them on instant replay!**_

_**Remember these words, keep them in ya head!**_

_**Remember all the subliminal messages I've said!**_

The crowd roared as Dan got off stage and EM got on for HIS finale. Krystal and Fox were sitting in a couple of chairs smiling at each other. They looked at Dan and smiled even more. They got up and Krystal ran forward and gave Dan the biggest hug she could give.

"You did it Dan!" She yelled as Fox walked up.

"Yea you did! If only you could fly that well!" Fox said smiling.

"Ill be sure to practice more Fox!" Dan said smiling "Where is Aerial?"

"She went to get something, she'll be right back" Krystal answered his question.

"What did she go to get?" Dan persisted.

"Something for you" Fox answered again "But we need to go"

"Not right now, I need to sign autographs and stuff" Dan replied turning around.

There was a moment and then a tug on Dan's tail as Fox grabbed it and hauled him back.

"DAN! LISTEN!" He whispered menacingly "The CIA found you again and Aerial went to get the truck, we need to go!"

"No Fox...I'm not running anymore, even from the government." Dan replied with a shocked look on his face.

"How do you know they won't do something rash?" Krystal asked.

"Because, even the government knows better than to send in a S.W.A.T. Team to get one rapping wolf" Dan replied sitting down "Ill just make a deal with them..."

"Like what?" they both asked.

"I don't know...I might fuck up again though...You two should find Aerial and say your goodbyes, you need to leave..." Dan stated as he got up "Ill find a way out of this, just like I always have..."

Fox sighed. "Good luck." He turned. "Krystal. You have to come with me."

Krystal looked at Dan for a few moments. "Be... Be careful, Daniel. You are very lucky to have so many friends. I don't think Cole or Aerial would like it if we lost you..." a tear fell from her eye as she turned to Fox.

Dan walked forward and gave Krystal a hug and Fox a stern handshake. They exchanged a look that only two pilots could understand, and walked away. Dan had a stern look on his face as he sat back down and as the time passed. The other act, the band "Simple Plan" began to play and Dan watched as Aerial walked in. She had a look of pure concern on her face and Dan knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Dan...Krystal told me that" Aerial tried to say before being cut off.

"There are CIA agents waiting to take me? I know..." Dan replied "I'm gonna make them a deal"

"What DEAL could you make with the CIA?!?" Aerial yelled "Cole is out there right now getting ready to leave and you haven't said goodbye!"

"How do you know that? I can't leave yet otherwise I'm screwed..." Dan replied "Krystal told him for me..."

"You still haven't answered my question!"

"I'm gonna give them something"

"WHAT!?!"

"My Arwing, and my services"

There was a brief moment as Aerial considered these words.

"Thats betraying Fox and Krystal's trust Dan" She said calmly.

"No, its not, Krystal knew what I was going to do...Plus now that the Great Fox has been to Earth and is going back they have co-ordinates that can be stolen or copied and used to get here. By giving the government an Arwing and a more than capable pilot I am helping to save a planet, and I am doing a service that I need to do..." Dan explained "I made sure that they had no problem with it, but we both understand that once they have the technology we have no control over how it is used"

"Have you even thought about what your saying!?" Aerial asked beginning to tear up "AT ALL?!?"

"Yes Aerial...They're here" Dan said seeing the agents walk in.

There was a brief moment until darkness covered Dan.

_**The nylon bag**_ was taken off of Dan's head and he winced as the light hit him. He could already tell he was in trouble. There was a whispering, and then a voice spoke out.

"Well we finally caught you WOLF!"

The tone was familiar but it was identical to every other agent Dan had ever heard in his days on Earth.

"After all the trouble you put us through, we finally have a specimen to examine!"

"No wait...I can give you something" Dan automatically replied "Something that you know you want"

"What would we want wolf?"

"Something that can out fly anything that you currently have" Dan replied "A fighter that can fly in space"

"What if that is not enough to convince us?"

"Then you also have my services as the leading expert and an Ace pilot..."

"Well what do you propose we do with your girlfriend?" the Agent poked "Should we kill her? And keep you alive?"

Dan winced at the answer that he was needed to make. He thought for a moment and then said.

"No, keep both of us alive...Ill show you how the fighter works, and fly for the United States of America" Dan opened up "In return that my girlfriend be kept alive and be allowed to move around the country freely"

"Why should we allow this?"

"Because, she won't tell anyone anything, and she will not be any trouble" Dan replied "Even if I can't move freely around the U.S. ... I also request that she be allowed to stay on base with me"

The agent thought for a moment.

"You drive a hard bargain" the Agent replied "Fine, we will agree with those terms"

Dan smiled "Could I see my girlfriend now?"

"No"

"WHAT!?! WHY NOT!?!"

"Because, you have yet to give us your fighter"

Dan cussed under his breath.

"I will show you where it is, just please let us go..."

"Your girlfriend will be taken with us, and allowed to stay on base and move freely around whichever state you are located in, but you will not"

"Fine"

"GET THE TRUCK!" someone shouted over the Agent's next words.

Dan walked into the back along with Aerial.

"Dan...What now?" she asked getting close.

"We go with the flow..." Dan replied smiling "Everything will be alright...don't worry"

Aerial began to cry as the truck started to move. Dan looked outside and a thought popped in his head.

"_Is my purpose in life to mess up?_"


End file.
